Glamour isn't Everything
by MaybeThere'sHope
Summary: Short little hiatus story set in the Glamourverse, between MLG and the sequel. This will follow the characters left in NYC after Magnus moved to LA with Alec. Camille/Tessa, Will/Jem, Simon/Izzy, and minimal Jace/Clary.
1. Breaking off with Baker

**Well hello, all! I know you've missed me. I've missed you too. But there's good news! Here's the little story I promised to do during the "hiatus" between Misery Loves Glamour (if you don't know what this is, that's okay. Check my profile :) ) and the sequel, which will be up when this one is done posting. This story will only be about 10 chapters, and I will try my best to post once or twice a week. Chapters are shorter than MLG chapters, but this isn't some huge epic story with a dramatic plotline. This is just kind of following the characters around as they go through day to day life. I promise it won't be boring, though :)**

**This will mainly focus on the relationship between Camille and Tessa (who was mentioned once or twice in MLG), and Will and Jem's relationship (they are an established couple for a couple of years before this story begins). There will also be occasional appearances by Simon and Isabelle (who works with Will, who is also a model) and possibly Clary and Jace. This story focuses mainly on the characters that are left in NYC.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it. I like exploring other characters, even if I do worship Malec and ship it to an insane degree. Other characters need love too!**

**One last thing: This story skips rapidly through time. If you can't infer it, it starts before MLG ended, namely, right after Camille comes back from visiting Magnus (remember Alec's Christmas present to him?). But it will skip through over the ten chapters to up until the beginning of AFILAG. :)**

**Everything belongs to Cassie, except the plot and stuff like that. You know what I mean. Onward!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Song: Pop Goes the World by Gossip (This is just a badass songband. Beth Ditto is mah hero. If you don't jam the fuck out while listening to this song…*shrugs*)**

Camille Belcourt pulled her immaculate white Range Rover into the spot that used to be reserved for her. Fuck whoever wanted to park here now. She was using it for one more god damn day. She was not about to walk a mile just to gather her left over shit from this hell hole. Honestly, she'd never understood what she saw in this sorry excuse for a Wall Street shark anyway. He was a flabby alcoholic whose dick certainly left a lot to be desired. She wasn't sorry at all that he'd told her to get the fuck out after she'd expressed it to his face. His name was _Baker_ for crying out loud. What a pussy.

She whisked past the doorman who knew her by name, but who had come to learn her by her random calling hours. Baker liked to randomly call her up in the middle of the night for a bored fuck, and she'd always been dumb or horny enough to oblige. Really, the sex in the beginning had been alright, since he was just a new piece of raw steak thrown in her kitty dish. As always, though, she tired of him before the heat from his under-muscled body even faded. She'd only kept coming around because she significantly enjoyed the free sushi dinners and trips to the Hamptons.

She used her code in the elevator, and it took her to Baker's penthouse. He wouldn't be home at this time of day; he'd be screaming in the crowds at the New York Stock Exchange. She made quick work of her task, grabbing the teal lace teddy she'd worn three nights ago, trying to liven up his shriveling manhood. Really, she'd given it her best effort, but she wasn't Viagra. She spotted her studded Louboutins peeking out from under the bed, and whisked them up and into her half empty Juicy Couture tote bag. She went around gathering up other random things that had been lying around from their last attempted romp. It really was cathartic, distancing herself from this asshole. Really, she could do better than this. There was that guy from Cherry Bomb the other night. Katinka said he was supposedly a big time banker from Sweden. He had a sexy accent and drove a Maserati, and he spent most of the night shamelessly flirting with Camille. He was good to go as far as she was concerned. In her head, she'd already moved on from pussy-boy Baker.

When she left the garage and pulled back out onto Park Avenue, she rolled her windows down and turned up the volume. She could give less of a fuck who looked at her like she was a bratty teenager. She felt good today, and she was going to enjoy it while it lasted. She was desperately missing her best friend, though. She'd gotten back from LA about two weeks ago, and she was having trouble filling the void in her heart. It really didn't help that his face was popping up everywhere, including a nice big poster in the window at Barney's. They'd done the styling for his album cover and all the promo pictures, so they got dibs on a lot of the promotion. Magnus, of course, had been like a kid in a candy store with that one. The album was due out next week, and she could tell it was going to do well, judging by all the hype.

Camille was going uptown to meet Tessa for a quick brunch, then they were off to shop for a new wardrobe. Tessa didn't appreciate shopping as much as Magnus did, but Camille couldn't help but enjoy her company. She was a simple girl, choosing to remain aloof most of the time and let Camille be the one noticed by all the men. It seemed to suit her calm personality to always be on the periphery. Most of the time, she had her head stuck in a book, anyway. Camille never understood how someone could disappear so completely when they had the printed word in front of them. As Camille gave her keys to the valet and approached the little bistro, lo and behold she saw a familiar sight. Tessa Gray was sitting at a table on the patio; she'd managed to completely block out Manhattan traffic in favor of—Camille squinted to read the spine—Northanger Abbey. She sat quietly absorbed, not looking up even when Camille sat down and flung her Chanel purse on top of the linen tablecloth.

"Earth to Tess? Hello?" she tried.

At her voice, Tessa's kind eyes looked up from the page, and a smile dragged the corners of her mouth up. "Hey, love. Didn't hear you walk up. Henry just came back to Bath!" she exclaimed, sighing and marking her page with a blue gingham ribbon. "So, did you recover the goods?" she asked.

Camille sighed deeply. "Yes. I'm finally rid of that bastard. Ugh! Just thinking about his dick makes me cringe."

"Well, that makes two of us, so could you not bring it up when I'm looking forward to grilled shrimp salad?" Tessa countered.

"Done," Camille replied as the waitress came to take her order down. Since she already had a drink sitting in front of her, she simply ordered a southwest grilled chicken salad.

"I got you an Arnold Palmer," said Tessa as she sipped her water. "With a hint of citròn, of course."

"Sometimes, it creeps me out that you know me so well. So," Camille began, "there's this guy I met at the club the other night. He's Swedish and he looks absolutely delicious. I'm thinking I'll give his number a try tonight." She couldn't help but smile at hearing that sexy accent again. Tessa gave her a rather stern look. "What?"

"You _just__now_ got back from getting your stuff at Baker's. And now you're already talking about going out with another guy? How much is this one worth?" Tess quipped, a little irritated but clearly trying to cover it up.

Just to spite her, Camille said, "About forty million." Tessa rolled her eyes. "What? It's not like he isn't cute or anything. I like him for more than his money."

"Camille, you've talked to him once. You don't have any _idea_ if you like him or not." Her friend gave her an incredulous look. "Cam, I think you should just take it easy for a while. Hang out and have some fun without being constantly attached to a man."

"I am _not_ constantly attached to a man! I was single for a whole month before Baker!" she protested.

"Yeah, and you were fused at the hip to Magnus the whole time," Tessa quipped. "Yet _another_ loaded pocketbook with a peen."

"Oh, honey, you _know_ that's not the same. It's not like he's chasin' my tail. Unless I happen to grow a dick and slap in some baby blue contacts, he's definitely not interested. I don't think he sees anything else anymore," she said. The statement had started out playful, but by the end it had morphed into a sentimental lament. She missed her friend, and he _had_ changed since meeting Alec. It was for the better, really, but she couldn't help being a little jealous that she didn't have_all_ his attention anymore. While she was visiting over the holidays, she saw how domesticated and comfortable they were around each other. They were practically married half the time. She didn't hate on Alec, by any means, but she couldn't shake her unfounded envy of him. She truly loved him for bringing Magnus out of his shell, but she was used to having her best friend all to herself. She was steadily learning to give him up little by little, and it hurt.

She did have Tessa around a lot more lately, and she really was enjoying her company. Tessa was a pretty girl. She had long flowing chestnut brown hair with subtle natural highlights that sparkled in the sun. She very rarely wore make-up, her skin being generally flawless. She was fit and trim, but she did have meat on her bones. She had wider hips than was considered conventionally acceptable, and there was a bit of padding covering them. But Tess wasn't the type of girl to complain about her love handles. She was very, very comfortable in her body and herself. She was the most self-assured person Camille had ever met. It wasn't vanity, it was just pure confidence. She'd dated quite a few people in her life, but only admitted to loving two of them. She had an extremely defined view of love, and she didn't bestow the sentiment on just anyone. Camille respected her immensely for all her qualities, and also found herself considering that yes…Tessa was a very beautiful woman.

"So you want to hit Barney's? Cam?" she was trying to get her attention. Camille also happened to secretly like it when Tessa called her that. She couldn't help a small smile.

"Oh, sure. Sorry, just daydreaming."

"About forty million guy?" Tessa teased. Camille could tell she was irritated, but she covered it with a light tone.

Camille missed a beat before she answered. "Of course."

**Be sure to tell me if you hate this story or not lol. I know some of you probably won't read it because there's not much Malec in it, but if you don't like femme slash, hold out for the next chapter: Will/Jem. I'll switch back and forth. There will be eventual lemons, I promise. It wouldn't be a story of mine if there weren't lol. **


	2. The Holes in Heaven

**So, here's the happiness for all you guys who couldn't wait for Will/Jem. Judging from the reviews, this is who you prefer to hear about. So, I'll tell you: Camille and Tessa will still be around, but I'll focus more on Will and Jem since that's what you guys would prefer. I live to please. And these two have a beautiful story that I'm sure you'll get sucked up in. And yes, they will show up in All's Fair in Love and Glamour later, don't worry. :)**

**Beta'd by the lovely valiantmongoose. Go check out her stories, yo.**

**Cassie owns everything recognizable. I own everything else. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Song: Loosen Up by Golden ft. Sophia Shorai<strong>

"Could you move a little to the left, Miss Lightwood? That's good, yeah"

Click. Click. Click.

"Now sit a little higher for me…right. But don't lean so far forward!"

Click. Click. Click.

Will could practically feel Isabelle roll her eyes, even though she was sitting on his lap and her back was to him. But he knew she kept that million dollar smile in place throughout the ordeal. He couldn't _really_ blame her; he didn't really know the point in having her all over him if it was _his_ Armani pants they were trying to sell. Whatever. He still couldn't resist fucking with her.

"Careful. Wouldn't want to cover up the real beauty in the shot," he whispered in her ear, making sure to move his lips only minimally so the camera didn't pick it up.

"Oh? And what would that be? The bench?" she retorted.

"Of course not. We wouldn't fucking be here if that was the case. Which, incidentally, would make my fucking day. Sweetheart, the stars of this show are my dimples and my captivating orbs of glittering ocean blue," he said with a haughty smirk, still leaning into her ear. If the film the photographer was getting was any indication, it looked almost as if he was whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Her expression could almost be mistaken for arousal, when in fact it was pure annoyance covered up for the sake of the camera.

"Yeah. And my pussy smells like roses and red wine. Do you really actually score any dick with lines like that?" she intoned through her fake smile.

"Do you?" he retorted with a smile and a nudge of his nose on the shell of her ear. She fought not to turn around and punch him. Good material was good material, and she was getting paid, regardless.

The camera was still clicking away rapidly, the photographer congratulating them on how in tune with each other they were. This inwardly pissed both of them off, because it was really the bane of their existence. Will Herondale and Isabelle Lightwood had done six campaigns together so far. Their chemistry on camera was so good that the industry practically packaged them as a matched pair. This of course annoyed the ever-living shit out of them, because most of the time they couldn't stand each other. However, both gritted their teeth and smiled through the banter, waiting impatiently for the photographer to let them know he'd gotten all the film he needed. Thus was a day in the life of a model, it seemed.

**Song for this section: Million Holes in Heaven by Amy Cook**

When the session ended for the day, and Isabelle had gone back to her parents' castle, Will slid into the driver's seat of his 1961 Aston Martin DB4 GT Zagato. He wasn't a huge car fanatic, but he could definitely appreciate a fine machine, and this was the crème de la crème. It got him from point A to point B in classic style, and he looked damn good in it. Sure, it was a gas guzzler and probably broke all kinds of emissions laws, but it was always looks that counted.

He made his way to the lower part of West Hollywood, and pulled into the familiar three story garage under his ten story apartment building. He didn't live in squalor, by any means, but he wasn't as well off as Isabelle. He was still new to this, and she was a veteran, which was why she got paid almost twice what he did, even on the same shoot. However, that was the beauty of living with someone else: two paychecks equaled a better place. Even if those paychecks were both kind of…pint sized.

Will's live-in boyfriend, James—or Jem, as he preferred to be called—earned quite a bit more, but it was still on the bottom end of the Hollywood wealth spectrum. Will liked to call himself cultured, just because he'd been everywhere in the world, but he'd never hold a candle to Jem. Jem was a concert violinist from Shanghai. The two met in London when they were about 17, where Will was born and Jem had moved with his parents when he was younger. They had started out as friends, but quickly grew closer. Will was a wild child, an out and proud kind of guy with little care for social tact most of the time. Jem, on the other hand, had never been with a man—or woman, for that matter—and was, to say the least, a bit shy. At least, until he met Will. They balanced each other well. Will couldn't think of a day when he would ever get tired of seeing Jem's silvery eyes and quaint features smiling at him with so much more love than he ever deserved.

He strolled through their front door after the hike up four flights of stairs to see his own personal guardian angel seated primly on the couch, studying sheet music. His instrument lay on the coffee table and the bow rested across his knees behind the papers. He was so wrapped up in the internal melody that he didn't even notice Will until he plopped down next to him. At the sight of his boyfriend, Jem smiled warmly and carefully laid the music and the bow next to the violin. Like it was some kind of old, traditional custom, Will laid back against the arm of the couch, straightening one leg behind Jem and leaving the other resting on the floor. Without a word, Jem scooted closer, his back to Will, and leaned into his chest just as Will's arms floated around to embrace him. Jem cradled his head back into Will's shoulder, and they both let out a long sigh. This happened like clockwork, at the end of every single day when they saw each other again. It was the one steady thing in both their worlds: each other.

Will stroked his large hand up and down the length of Jem's slender arm, and laid his cheek against Jem's silvery hair. It smelled like rain and sunshine. He'd been playing out on the balcony again. "Long day?" came the soft, accented voice beneath him.

"You can say that again," Will replied. He couldn't help an eyeroll, thinking back on his trying day with Isabelle. One day, he was going to slap the arrogance right out of her. He chose not to acknowledge that she might want to do the same to him.

"I'm sure it wasn't all _that_ bad," said Jem. "Besides, we have to pay the bills _somehow_."

Will hugged him tighter. "Are they putting you on alternate again?" he asked, but judging by Jem's tone he already knew the answer.

"Yes, but just for the remainder of the month. I swear, they change their minds so much, they might as well all be teenage girls instead of big fat-pocketed directors. Don't they understand that I _need_ steady work? Hey! Isn't Magnus Bane going on tour soon? You should see if Camille will ask him if he needs a violinist…" he trailed off with a chuckle.

"Somehow, I doubt it," Will said with a small smile. He didn't laugh out loud, simply because he didn't want to obscure the beautiful sound coming from the man in his arms. Looking at and listening to Jem and Will in public, most people immediately assumed Will wore the pants in the relationship. He was louder, more outspoken, and more dominant. The fact was, however, that privately, Will would do anything Jem asked him. The smaller, more delicate of the two had his heart by puppet strings, and he didn't even know it. Will would never admit it, but he was a bigger sap than anyone he knew. He worshipped the ground Jem walked on, and that was not much of an exaggeration. He had his reasons. He didn't call Jem his guardian angel for nothing.

"We'll make it, one way or another," Will said quietly. He hugged Jem close, nuzzling his nose into the rain-scented hair. "We'll just have to forgo pay-per-view this month," he chuckled. It was only in jest, they didn't have extended cable anyway. They had agreed they'd rather live in a nicer neighborhood and sacrifice the pleasantries in favor of feeling safe, rather than go lower on rent to have things like gym memberships and HBO. They entertained themselves most of the time. Will jogged on the trails through the hills, and Jem played his sweet, haunting music on the balcony. More than once, he'd attracted passersby on the sidewalk, wondering where the beautiful melody was coming from. They'd look up and see him, seated against the wall on the cement floor, leg hanging through the rails, eyes closed and softly stroking the bow back and forth on the strings.

Just the thought had Will sighing pleasurably. Jem played his music the way he made love—soft and slow, with precise purpose. He played music for the sake of the beauty of the caress on the ears, and he made love for the beauty of the caress on the heart. One would think Will would be one for hard and fast, in and out sex, getting it over with in minutes; the truth was quite the contrary. Sometimes, they made slow love for hours, Will's body glistening with the effort of holding on. He moved his hips slowly, Jem's body beneath him entwined in the sheets like sweet restraints. When Jem sensed that his lover couldn't hold himself up anymore—and he always sensed it right at the moment that Will felt he would collapse—he would nudge him or squeeze their clasped hands, and Will would roll over, remaining buried inside, until Jem's small frame perched atop him. Watching Jem's slender, beautiful body move like a melody above him was Will's greatest pleasure and greatest torture at the same moment.

"I love you," he whispered into Jem's hair when he came back to reality. He intended to make his daydream a reality now.

"I love you, too," said Jem quietly. He knew exactly what Will's voice sounded like when he was in need of his lover. Will would never understand how Jem was so in tune with him, but he chose not to question it. Without another word, Jem rose up off the couch and took Will's hand, leading him into the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how do you like these two so far? Lemme know. You gotta keep in mind, though...most of you know me. Things are never sunshine and rainbows forever. I bet you can guess there's something about Jem that you don't know yet. Please review! and Thank you for reading!<strong>


	3. Sugar, Spice, and Not Playing Nice

**Hi guys! I'm back again. I do plan to update this story quite frequently, so be looking for updates every Tuesday/Thursday. I've already finished the next chapter, so you'll get some Will/Jem on Thursday :) Hope you like this one!**

**A clarification: Okay, as I said before, the chapters in this story jump through time. This chapter takes place about four months after the last one (So, we're in about May in the MLG world, if you're keeping up with how they run simultaneously, although you by no means need to do that). I'll update twice a week, and chapters that are posted in the same week take place at approximately the same time, if that makes sense. So, the chapter that goes up on Thursday will be in the same time frame as this one, got it? :)**

**As always, all things recognizable are Cassie's, everything else is mine. Love you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Song: Government Hooker by Lady GaGa (playing in the background at Cherry Bomb)<strong>

Cherry Bomb was hopping tonight, even more than usual. Yes, attendance had gone up since Magnus' album came out, even though people knew he didn't really own the club anymore. They wanted to be seen in the same place where the famous Magnus Bane made his living before he was sweeping the radio waves. Camille sipped her cocktail demurely, seated on her throne in the usual corner. It was sad not to have Magnus there with her; she missed their witty banter and constant oogling forays. However, she wasn't alone these days. Tessa was an almost constant companion. Camille wasn't sure why she latched on so heavily to the small, sweet, brown-haired girl who always had her nose in a book. She was completely the opposite of Camille's type of friends. For one thing, she was a girl, and Camille almost never did that. Magnus was really the closest she came to having a friend that resembled the fairer sex. She was weary of girls, who had the tendency to compete with one another constantly, even if it was passive. She didn't have time for that shit. Plus, she didn't trust herself not to compete whole-heartedly along with them, and that was just tiring.

Camille hadn't had a date in nearly four months, which was a wild record for her. She usually hopped from millionaire to millionaire like she was playing hot potato with her vagina. She was shocked at herself, every time she chose to acknowledge it, that she'd been hanging around with mousey Tessa constantly, and she hadn't even pitched a fit. If regular Camille went without dick for a couple of days, she got cranky and started throwing things. Magnus had to have enough holes repaired in his wall to attest to that. Chairman Meow could even sense it when she walked in that she hadn't been laid. It was quite pathetic.

These days, however, she really couldn't understand or explain why she was so at ease with Tessa Gray. Camille wasn't the bookish, quiet type, and she usually didn't surround herself with those kinds of people. But then again, the people Camille surrounded herself with tended to clash with her a lot, given their mutual vibrant personalities. Magnus was no exception. Security in his building knew Camille's moods and would usually have to field angry calls from other residents when they got into shouting matches (which, granted, only lasted for an hour or so at most), but they usually just reassured the complainers that it would die down eventually. Tessa, on the other hand, seemed to level Camille's rage. Tessa rarely got upset about anything, and when she did, it was almost irritatingly rational. She would talk to herself, telling herself that it really wasn't anything to be upset about, and the anger would just wash away. Camille envied it, to say the least.

She also found herself randomly checking Tessa out. Yes, Tessa was a nerd, but she was more like a Jessie Spano instead of a Carol Seaver. She was kind of a hot librarian at times, and Camille couldn't help being drawn to her. She had the most incredible ass, for one, and she insisted on wearing nothing but leggings and jean skirts, just to taunt Camille.

Camille had never considered herself bisexual. She could appreciate the female form, its beauty and sculpture, but she'd never given much thought to how a woman might be in bed. She rarely gave thought to how men were in bed, as long as they had enough greenback cushion for her to put up with their weird fetishes. (Yes, she'd had one that liked her to put on his old sweatshirt and pretend to be his high school sweetheart. She'd also had one that liked her to jack him off with her feet.) But as far as sexual prowess went, she'd never really considered the merits of sleeping with someone who had the same equipment as she did, and therefore ample knowledge of how to operate said equipment. Even being friends with Magnus, who did consider himself bisexual, and hearing about the immense leeway that men had over women for him in bed, simply because they knew how to handle a dick, never really sunk in with her. She'd gone along, because it meant they had equal ground to talk about. Except she couldn't remember a time when they discussed sexual encounters where hers was nearly as mindblowing as his. Magnus was always on about this or that guy that had stolen his heart and made him come four times in one night—and don't even get her started on their conversations after he started sleeping with Alec—while Camille would lament that her latest boyfriend was too old and tired to even feast on her nipples, much less anywhere below the belt that required actual physical exertion. That was the thing with millionaires, they were either young and pretty and always taken by this or that Hollywood starlet, or they were old and paunchy and in need of a good humping just to keep their hearts going. It was rather…distressful to say the least.

And so Camille's mind wandered while the bass pounded and Tessa sipped a lemonade next to her. She stole a glance to her left at the brunette, and caught her staring. Tessa immediately looked away, but Camille couldn't tell in the dark if she was blushing or not. Somewhere, deep within her where she usually chose not to acknowledge it, Camille knew that Tessa had a thing for her. It wasn't _obvious_, per se, but it was there. She knew Tessa was something called pansexual, and while she still wasn't quite sure what that was or how it worked, she knew it didn't exclude herself from the sexual watering hole in Tessa's mind. She often wondered just how many partners a girl like Tessa had had in her life. She didn't come off as the type to have slept with the football team in high school, but then again, Camille's mind always put Tessa in situations where her good-girl virtue was just a front for a wild, kinky, bedroom whirlwind. It also never failed to arouse her when those thoughts _did_ creep in, which dismayed her a little, since again she didn't consider herself to be playing for team pussy.

She glanced at Tessa again, this time catching her staring off into space. She took the time to try to admire her body. She had beautiful eyes, high cheekbones that were sheathed in soft, blushing pink sweetness, full and pouty lips that were in a constant state of rosy plumpness. She was a regular sexy babydoll. Camille, always being one to go for guys who were big and burly, who could wrap her up in their massiveness, found it quite frightening that she was attracted to small, button-nosed Tessa. She found herself thinking about holding her close, protecting her from the cruel world or some shit. It was kind of sickening, and Camille fought her best to get the notion out of her head. Tessa may be a vulnerable little pansy, but that didn't mean it was Camille's job to look out for her petals.

Just then, Tessa turned to her and Camille had to fight off an anxious shock of blush from all her staring. It was pathetic.

"Why is it so dead in here?" Tessa asked. Camille looked around. It was positively _packed_…

"If a Ziggy Stardust concert in the heart of London in Bowie's hayday is your definition of dead…" she replied, taking another sip of her cocktail and slipping back into nonchalance. However flustered she ever got, Camille had always had the talent for unaffected calm when it mattered.

"Well, there's a shit ton of people in here, but that doesn't mean its hoppin'" she countered. Without any other statement than that, she set her drink down and slid out of the buttery leather seat that used to be occupied by the sparkliest man Camille had ever known. Up until now, she'd thought the replacement rather…lacking in the vibrancy area, but now she wasn't so sure. As Tessa made her way across the throng of bodies to the DJ booth, she had a look in her eyes that was like pure glitter. Camille was mesmerized.

Tessa whispered to the DJ, he looked at her kind of funny, but nodded. She broke out into a huge smile and headed across the room, towards the bar.

**Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Leppard**

The heady Gaga song that had been playing died down, only to be replaced by the pickup guitar sounds of some eighties mullet rock hit. Honestly a little too shocked to move for the moment, Camille watched in awe as bookish, quiet Tessa Gray climbed up to stand on top of the bar and grabbed a bottle of Crown from the rack behind her. She upturned it, pouring a good double shot into her mouth before setting it back down and throwing her hair back. She started moving to the music, swiveling her hips seductively, tossing her hair back and forth. Camille was positively mesmerized. And wet. Very.

She watched as Tessa walked up and down the bar, pouring shots of Crown into waiting customers' mouths, causing them to yell and cheer for more of her moves. Well fuck it all if Tessa wasn't right all along: all the place needed was a little pick me up. Camille looked around at everyone going nuts and starting to dance, and she couldn't help but laugh to herself. If only Magnus could see this spectacle. For some reason, Camille sensed he would be all for it, and probably pay Tessa for the entertainment. Her eyes drifted back to her friend, who was scooting off the bar and coming toward her.

"Oh no," Camille protested, throwing her hands up. "I don't dance to this stuff!"

Tessa reached in a grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the booth. She unceremoniously placed Camille's hand around her waist and lead her out to the floor. She pressed her arm into the top of Camille's shoulder, pulling her in and grinding their torsos together. Camille would have thought she was beyond acute sensation at this point, but she was damn sure she could feel Tessa's hard nipples through her shirt, brushing her own. It was the most erotic thing she'd ever experienced, and it shocked the hell out of her. She let Tessa continue to lead her, going with the rhythm she set, letting herself get pulled in to the sensuality of dancing with a woman who really knew how to work her body. Tessa wasn't skinny or Barbie-ish like Camille, but she moved like a goddess of sex. Her movements were fluid and long, her focus all on Camille. It was really intoxicating.

After three songs went by, Camille finally noticed her legs were getting tired and the ice in her cocktail must be melted, but she didn't really care.

"Wanna go home?" Tessa asked with a glint of mischief in her eye. Camille nodded, taking her hand. She didn't really know what she was getting herself into, but she was a grown woman, damnit, and she was going to experience all that she could.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like this so far. Good news: there's a good old lemon in the next chapter, so prepare yourself :) Please review! I always love your feedback.<strong>


	4. Just Like Heaven

**Here you are, as promised, a Thursday Will/Jem update! :) Hope you like it.**

**Will and Jem belong to Cassie. The plot and other fun stuff belongs to yours truly. AllieAmberwhite and valiantmongoose, you know I love you guys :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Just Like Heaven by Charlotte Martin (The Cure cover)<strong>

"You really shouldn't watch that stuff. It'll rot your brain cells," Jem remarked, coming in from the kitchen carrying a bowl of cereal. He saw Will eyeing it, no doubt discovering it was Lucky Charms. "Don't even think about it. You're not getting any." He sat down on the opposite end of the loveseat, trying to shield the bowl and spoon a bite into his mouth at the same time. Sammy and Ronnie were bickering on the tiny television. Jem rolled his eyes.

"Please? Just one bite?" Will turned on his blue puppy eyes. Jem tried to hold his ground. Will had been an ass to the clerk at Crate & Barrel earlier. He didn't deserve any damn Lucky Charms.

"Why should I?" Jem asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Because you love me? Come on, just a red balloon?"

"Fuck you if you think you're getting a marshmallow. You can have a shitty cereal piece," he said, fishing one out and holding up the spoon. He was never able to fully resist Will when he looked at him like that. Some people said he looked a lot like Alexander Lightwood, but Jem never saw it. Sure, they had the same coloring, they were both athletically built, all that. But Will was just…_Will_. He was different than any other man Jem had known. He could be a complete dick one moment—usually when they were in front of people—and then turn into the sweetest creature on the planet the next—when they were alone. Jem liked that about him. Most people wouldn't, but he liked being the only one to know William Herondale's soft side.

Will took the bite, smiling up at him. Jem rolled his eyes and reached over to place a kiss on Will's full lips. He couldn't help but smile.

Jem took a deep breath, trying to gather his resolve. He didn't like telling Will things like this, because it only made him worry, but Jem knew he deserved to know. "So," he began softly, spooning a full bite into Will's mouth. "I saw the doctor yesterday."

Will finished chewing and looked him in the eye. "Mmhm. And?"

Jem paused for a moment.

"Come on, James. Please don't look like that; you'll give me a heart attack." His blue eyes were already filling with worry, and Jem couldn't stand it.

He took another deep breath. "He said my viral count is rising. Now, before you get your undies in a knot, that's not that big of a deal. My count has been extremely low for a year now."

"Okay. What's the rest?" Will implored. Jem cursed that his lover knew him so well.

"Well…he said that there are spots forming on my liver. He thinks it's from the inhibitors." Jem let out a sigh and averted his gaze. He waited while Will took in the news. He was expecting the usual: 'you need to rest more', 'you need to take care of yourself', 'we'll change your diet again', 'get the doctor to change the dosage'. All those things he'd heard before, ever since they'd gotten together. Whenever Jem's health took a downturn, Will was always there with a thousand different solutions, spouting them off one after the other in an attempt to calm Jem when in reality it was Will who was freaking out. Jem let him, because he knew it was only because Will cared. He hated that he caused him to worry, but it couldn't be helped.

After a sizeable pause, Will finally spoke. "We're going back to New York," he said with quiet conviction.

Jem's head snapped up at that. "What? No way."

"James, I will not live in fear of you collapsing somewhere without anyone around, brought on by the stress of the job you have here. I will not fucking lose you, Jem. I won't," Will said, his fingers gripping the edge of the couch cushion. Jem reached down and pried them open, taking his hand.

"William, I am _fine_ here. The reason I came here was because it's what I love to do. I'm not going back to play in the ensemble orchestra for the Met. That's _half_ the salary I get here! We'd never be able to afford a place like this in New York!" He could feel his cheeks heating up, and tried to calm himself down. That would only make Will more parental.

"James, please. We will find a place. And it's fine that you'll make less. Furstenburg and Calvin Klein have been _dying_ to get me for regular shoots. If we go back, I'll make enough to make up for the drop in your pay. I promise we'll be alright. And most of all, _you__'__ll_ be alright. Jem, this job is way too stressful, and you never even know if you'll play on a regular basis. At least at the Met you had a set schedule. Please listen to me, Jem. Please," Will pleaded.

Jem knew Will was trying his best to be practical, and he couldn't help but love him for it. However, Jem still had his pride, and he really didn't want to let this stupid disease hinder him from chasing his dreams. Sure, he was just an alternate violinist for now, but the pay was tremendous when he _did_ get booked. They'd finally gotten settled in a nice place in a decidedly less stressful town. Jem didn't want to leave LA.

"I promise I'll try to take it easy. I'll rest more. I'll eat better. Just please, let's stay here? We both worked hard to settle into a life here. Plus, New York itself is just as stressful as my job here. What makes you think it'll be different? What makes you think I'll be safer?"

"You won't be alone," Will said. "Camille _and_ Jessie are there. Even if I couldn't be reached, if something happened, they could be there in a flash."

"So this is just for _your_peace of mind and not my health, am I right?" Jem asked. He knew full well it was for his health, but he couldn't resist being defiant.

"James Carstairs." Jem looked up at the firmness in Will's voice, immediately regretting his previous words. "_All_ I care about is you. I want you to be safe and well. Jem I—I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I will do everything in my power to make sure that you live as many years—hell, as many decades—as nature and the power of modern medicine will allow. I love you, and I'm not going to let circumstances pull you away from me before we've even had a chance to live."

"HIV is not a death sentence, Will," Jem said, repeating the words he'd heard over and over since he was diagnosed at 17. "It doesn't mean I have to walk on eggshells all the time. I have you, and together we'll be fine, okay? Now can we please drop this?"

"For now," said Will. He sighed deeply, letting Jem know he was still frustrated but he was willing to let it go for the moment. Jem reached his hand up and caressed the side of Will's face, threading his fingers through the jet black strands that rested against his temples.

"William," Jem said in his quiet voice, beckoning his lover closer. It had an immediate effect. Jem knew Will could never resist him. "Come love me," he sighed into Will's hair, relishing the soft exhale that the action caused.

Almost immediately, with a singular purpose, Will threaded his arms around Jem's narrow waist, pulling him close and sealing their lips together. The taste of Will was like a warm breeze, heating Jem's body slowly, readying him for the coming tide. He let Will take him into his arms, and straddled Will's hips as they kissed deeply. He began to move, causing little gasps from the man below him.

"Come on, let's go to bed," Will whispered into the air between them.

"No," Jem replied, kissing him again. "Let's stay here. I want you now." He nuzzled the tip of his nose into Will's cheek lovingly, rolling his hips and pulling another sigh from his lover.

"Are you sure? I think we left the condoms in the dresser by the bed. Hold on," Will said, pushing at Jem so he could get up to retrieve them.

"No, stay here. I'll be right back, okay?" He leaned down and placed a long, open-mouthed kiss on the side of Will's neck before sliding off his lap and making his way into the bedroom as Will already started removing his sweatpants and shirt. Jem opened the drawer where they kept their stash of condoms and lube, pulling out one and the bottle. It really was second nature by now, considering the extreme precaution they had to take every time they made love, just so that Will wouldn't be infected. Jem had long ago stopped constantly berating himself for putting this burden on their love life. Will had known what he was getting into the first time they were ever together, and he'd said it was fine, so long as they were careful. He'd said that nothing could keep him away from Jem. Jem was damn sure that was the most romantic thing Will Herondale had ever uttered in his life, let alone in the presence of another person, and he had a hard time not believing it. Will was a lot of things, but he'd never lied to Jem. He was open and honest, even when he didn't want to be, and that's what Jem loved most about him.

When Jem walked back into the living room, the sight of Will's body took his breath away as it always did. He was burly, but somehow graceful. For years, Jem's waking dreams had been filled with visions of perfect lines and slow rippling muscles. He felt it was his purpose in life to make music, and letting Will play his body like a fine-tuned harp was just one more way of making his mark on the world, however private that mark remained.

He slipped his tank top and sleep pants off, sliding back into Will's naked lap. Immediately, he was wrapped in the steady strength of Will's arms, moving against him with slow purpose. Jem ripped open the condom wrapper while his lover devoured the tender pale skin on the side of his neck. It had become a sort of erotically driven foreplay: kissing deeply, sliding the condom on. Even ripping the package open seemed to trigger their lust, since both knew what was to come. They'd gone through this exact routine for nearly five years now, and their bodies were attuned to the nuances each movement engendered. When Will's erection was covered, he wasted no time lifting Jem up and slowly lowering him down over it, going slow enough to not cause discomfort, but quick enough to show his need. Jem relished that few milliseconds it took for Will to stop worrying about him and give in to the pleasure of being inside his lover.

They moved fluidly, like they'd done for years. It was rare that they made love outside the bedroom, but the couch was comfortable enough. They weren't prone to spontaneous romps in random places, since they had to take so many precautions, but Jem liked it better that way. It was always planned and anticipated. The waiting made the gratification stronger. They would never be one of those couples that fucked in one another's offices at work—considering, also, that neither of them had offices—they were the kind of couple that stuck to missionary position most of the time, but the once in a while they ventured out into other areas of the house were made all the more special and racy for their rarity.

Jem rose and fell with purpose, already feeling the fatigue in his leg muscles but refusing to let it hinder him. If he'd told Will he was feeling a little weaker today than normal, he wouldn't have given in. It wasn't that Will was afraid to touch him or anything; in fact, Will was just firm and rough enough to prove that he didn't think Jem was some breakable cherub, but gentle enough to convey his concern. Their connection was deep, and they literally completed and complimented each other. Yin and Yang that swirled together to create a perfect world of balance. Jem let out soft moans into Will's hair, and Will held him as tight as he dared. He knew just how to swivel his hips to hit Jem in all the right places. When he brushed over Jem's prostate, Jem cried out his name, which only made him thrust deeper. They melted into each other, as always, moving as one. Will could finally sense that Jem's thighs were about to give out, and he abruptly but gently held Jem close to him as he flipped them over, looming over Jem's slender body, all his weight on his arms that were braced against the arm of the couch. Jem wrapped his legs around Will's hips and pulled himself up to meet his thrusts. They kissed deeply, both of them growing quieter as they neared the precipice. Jem could feel when Will couldn't hold out anymore.

"Go ahead, love. Let go. I'm right behind you," he whispered into Will's hair, lacing his fingers through it. He felt Will's rhythm stutter, then the pulsing inside him that told him Will had fallen over the edge. It was always the look on Will's face as he came that did it for Jem. He let go of his own restraint, and bit down on his own bottom lip as he painted both their stomachs. Will continued to move inside him, drawing out the tremors that followed their orgasm, making the moment stretch on.

When their breathing had returned to normal, Jem caught the concerned look on Will's face.

"Are you okay?" Will asked. "You're pale." He ran a finger across Jem's sweaty temple.

"I'm fine. And I'm always pale," he said with a smile. He knew what Will meant; he felt weaker than normal and yes, they probably shouldn't have done that and he probably shouldn't have exerted himself so much today, considering the state of his health at the moment. But he'd be damned if some stupid test result was going to keep him from loving his man. He'd come to think of it as the gateway to feeling everything in life that he was supposed to feel. What the disease threatened to take from him, Will always put back in him. That feeling of invincibility, of immortality. Everything else only existed on the periphery. Money, comfort, even the music…they all paled to his need for Will. As long as he could make love to Will, he would survive.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. I have a feeling it was different than what you expect from me, but hopefully that was a good thing. Drop me a line and tell me what you think?<strong>


	5. I'd Give Them All to You

**Greetings everyone! Yes, this is technically a day early (and also, you usually expect the "tuesday update" to center on Camille and Tessa and this one's got Will and Jem..and a bit of Simobelle), but I'm driving home for Thanksgiving break tomorrow, and I'll be on the road for 12 hours or so and I didn't want to neglect my readers by forgetting to post it when I got home. So, here it is, a whole day early :) Enjoy, kiddies!**

**I only own the plot/things you don't recognize. **

* * *

><p><strong>Turn Back Time by Cher, then change to Purple Rain by Prince<strong>

Will sighed at the sound of Jem's laugh barely carrying over the music. His boyfriend hadn't quit smiling the entire night. Eighties music really was his kryptonite when he was in a surly mood. Will figured he'd bring Jem out to the annual Boca Eighties Bash, since he was feeling so discouraged lately. They had finally—mutually, albeit barely—decided that they would make the move back to New York.

Jem had gone back to the doctor twice since the news about his liver, and they'd received nothing but disheartening reports since then. The inhibitors Jem took for his HIV were slowly eating away at the tissue of his liver, so they switched him to another type of drug which was now doing numbers on the lining of his stomach. The first few days on that one had him vomiting every half hour for nearly forty-eight hours straight. He couldn't keep anything down, and eventually he'd been reduced to dry heaving that just wouldn't stop. It terrified Will, since Jem was already so small and slender. Over the course of the last month, his boyfriend had lost nearly fifteen pounds, which was ghastly noticeable on his frame. Will didn't have the heart to tell him he needed to go down a size in his jeans, since they were nearly falling off of him.

He'd finally convinced Jem that to go back to New York where he had so much less stress in his job—which they'd graciously returned to him without question, since Jem was one of the best concert violinists one could find—and also more friends at close range who could be called on at a moment's notice if something happened, and Will happened to be on a shoot and couldn't get there fast enough. Jem had argued that the California sun's soothing properties was one of the main reasons they'd moved out here; he would miss it greatly and would probably decline faster under the shadows of the Manhattan skyline. However, Will and the doctor were adamant that Jem needed to take it easy, and that did not include the rigorous and intermittent performance schedule he was under right now. Will had signed a four-campaign contract with Calvin Klein, and that was that. Still, it didn't keep Jem from sulking.

Will knew the party at Boca would lift his spirits for at least a night, and he'd been right. He had to admit, it was fun. A-listers of all ages were dressed to the nines in loud colors and bright lipstick. Jem was his normal subdued self, but with the right touches. Will had even styled his boyfriend's hair into an admittedly sexy faux-hawk to go with his early 80s punk attire of ripped up black jeans and The Cure t-shirt. Jem had borrowed Will's $800 combat boots, and the look was completed. Will wouldn't let him put on any eyeliner; he'd told him it didn't suit him. It was partially true—he just didn't want to distract from Jem's shining gray eyes.

They were seated in a corner booth of the crowded club, talking to a lesbian couple from the Valley. Possibly the _only_ lesbian couple from the Valley, Will thought to himself with a smirk. They were cool enough, though, and he just let Jem do what he did best: make friends with his endless charm and sincerity.

Just then, Will spotted a piranha in the shark infested waters, and she was headed straight for him. She was dressed to resemble what he assumed was early era Christina Applegate, circa the Kelly Bundy days. She was wearing a red bustier, skin-tight leather pants that hugged all the way down to her ankles, and heels that were higher than the Eiffel Tower. It was topped off with an artfully distressed motorcycle jacket and her long black hair was teased big enough to pass for early era Reba. On her arm was a guy who looked like he hadn't showered in days, wearing jeans and a t-shirt that said "Don't drink the Kool-Aid".

"Well, Mr. Herondale!" Isabelle Lightwood said in her affected cheerful tone. "Fancy meeting you here!"

Will fought the overwhelming urge to flip her off and grab Jem and run. However, that would probably be frowned upon in this public setting, plus (unfortunately) Jem adored her. Will conceded that it was because Isabelle was actually nice to him, but who could possibly be rude to a person like Jem? It was impossible, even for her royal bitchiness. Will was saved from responding when Jem noticed her.

"Oh hi, Isabelle! I thought you were still in Malibu?" Jem greeted.

"They let me off early for good behavior," she replied with a wave of her hand. "Plus, Alec's got a game on Sunday and I wanted to go to one more before the team goes on the road." Her companion—whom Will suspected was the "famous" underground musician she'd picked up in New York—just stared off into the rest of the crowd, looking supremely uncomfortable. "Jem, William," she went on, turning to the guy next to her, "this is Simon Lewis. He's got a band and they're playing some gigs around town for a couple of weeks. You guys should come see them at the Red Ferry tomorrow night," she said, giddy. This time, Will didn't fight the eye roll.

"That would be cool, but we're leaving for the homeland in the morning," said Jem, the saddened expression creeping back in.

"You're moving back to New York? Why?" Isabelle asked, concerned.

"To get away from you," Will interjected. Jem gave him a stern look.

"Well, that won't do you much good considering I'll be back there for most of the summer. Calvin Klein signed me on for a couple of the fall campaigns," she said. Will's blood was fuming. Obviously, the label failed to mention to either of them that they would be working together _yet__again_. Damn his rotten luck. He mentally digressed, though. As much as he couldn't stand Isabelle, she loved Jem and Jem loved her; this meant one more person within range in case something happened. He tried to focus on that instead of how bad he wanted to shove her and her grungy date back into the crowd.

"I think we've just…had enough of LA," Jem said quietly. Will knew that Jem knew that Isabelle knew that wasn't the reason, but if Isabelle was one thing, she was tactful. He mentally thanked her for not pressing the matter.

"It happens. Well, here's to a lovely summer in NYC for all of us!" she intoned, raising her glass and clinking it with Jem's. He smiled and waved them away as they melted back into the crowd.

"God, I wish she'd just drown in the Pacific," Will huffed. At Jem's glare he added, "What? She's annoying as hell. And her mother scares the shit out of me."

"That's not her fault," Jem said, smiling at the last bit. Maryse Lightwood had been known to look in on a shoot once in a blue moon, and it never failed that Will was on less than his best point when she made her appearances. He always had to endure her dissatisfied yet disinterested glare from across the room.

Just then, the song changed to something slow. Prince. Will decided he'd treat Jem, since they'd begun bickering now and he didn't want to waste the night on sullen moods. He slid out of the booth, holding out his hand for Jem. "May I have this dance, sir?" he asked in a haughty tone, making Jem laugh.

"You may," he returned, placing his hand in Will's and letting him lead them to the outskirts of the dance floor. Will slipped his hand around Jem's waist as Jem rested his head on Will's burly shoulder. They began to sway to the heady music, and Will felt himself pulling Jem closer, trying to press into him with his whole body, just to feel that he was really there. There were times when Will had this unbearable feeling that Jem would disintegrate without warning, disappearing as if he wasn't ever there to begin with. It was usually times like these, when the veil between happiness and heartbreak was thinnest, when he knew he had Jem for the moment, but that the next wasn't promised to him in the least. He hated the feeling in the bottom of his heart when he let the thought of life without Jem creep in, and he tried to will it away with contact.

Jem had started to hum along with the song, singing the words when it got to the chorus. He was first and foremost a violinist, but Will had managed to convince Jem that he really did have quite a decent voice. Jem was so humble in everything that he did that he just blushed and waved it off whenever Will complimented him.

They danced together along with the other couples who weren't gorging themselves on alcohol on the periphery. He felt Jem's thumb rubbing slow circles against the top of his hand, and Will was momentarily transported to a place that was entirely their own. Where they were alone and unbothered, and Jem was healthy and not dying. Where Will wasn't made to leave his side so much because of his job, where he could watch Jem play every single night and listen to the sweetest music his ears could handle. Sometimes, Jem asked Will if he would prefer to go back to London, where they would be comfortable and taken care of by the remnants of Jem's family's estate, but Will always told him he would never subject him to that. He knew, even if Jem would never say it, that the thought was the most painful thing he could endure emotionally. He knew Jem didn't want to go back to that home. Plus, London was full of triggers that couldn't be avoided, and life would just prove too hard. No, they would stay in New York as long as they could, and after that…well, Will didn't think about after that. He didn't want to until there was no other choice.

* * *

><p><strong>A note about Will and Jem's backstory: Some of you have expressed interest in how Jem managed to contract HIV when he was a virgin before Will, and Will isn't infected. All in good time, my pretty, all in good time. In fact, there is already a scene in the progress of being written when comes near the middle of All's Fair in Love and Glamour in which Jem reveals his and Will's entire backstory to Alec. So, be patient my friends! You'll know soon enough! You'll also find out how Will and Jem fit in with everyone else, and it's not just because Will works with Isabelle.<strong>


	6. Always One Foot on the Ground

**Hi guys. I want to apologize for the long wait on this. This is the chapter that was supposed to go up on Thanksgiving, and there are two other chapters that will hopefully go up by the end of today which are last Tuesday's and yesterday's. I hope you guys can forgive me. Studying and finals and stuff are kicking my ass lately. **

**As an incentive not to hate me too much (although, when you read it you may hate me anyway lol), I'm going to post a bit of _Glamour is Blind_ on the glamourverse tumblr later today. If you're wondering what that is, if you don't follow the tumblr, GIB is the short/snapshot story of Magnus and Daniel's relationship (if you don't follow the tumblr you might not know who Daniel is either, lol). Some of it spoils AFILAG, so I'm not going to post it on FFn until the sequel is finished (you'll get pieces of it in flashbacks and such). However, the chapter I'm going to post on tumblr doesn't spoil anything, so feel free to go read it in consolation for the too long wait on this update. :) The link for the glamourverse tumblr is on my FFn profile.**

**Love you guys! As always, nothing recognizable is mine. Beta'd by the amazing valiantmongoose**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Song: Fidelity by Regina Spektor<strong>

"I'm not sure why, but I really feel the need throw things when Jessie's around."

"Oh come on, Cam. She's not that bad."

"No? She told me I could model for fleshlights."

Tessa considered for a moment. "Isn't that a compliment that she thinks you'd look good naked and bent over?"

"Only before she added that the shot would only show my pussy and not my face. Then she proceeded to let out that infuriating little man-chasing dumb-ass giggle and I just about lost it." Camille was all for putting up with Jessie when she served a purpose, namely getting her pieces from the as-yet-unreleased and unspoiled fall collection of Vera Wang, but honestly she was more than Camille could stomach most of the time. She was full of herself and constantly talking about her next campaign and the fact that the designer asked specifically for her and blah blah blah. Yeah. Right. Camille was sure that half the time it was because Isabelle Lightwood wouldn't do it, so they went to second best. She would never understand why Isabelle actually hung out with Jessie, considering Isabelle was the more sane and infinitely more gracious and amiable of the two, yet she retained a lioness quality that Camille figured, if angered, it would lash out at whoever was in her path. This is probably why Camille, despite her best efforts to remain pouty, was beginning to really like Isabelle Lightwood. It helped that ever since Magnus and Alec had gone public, she was feeling more and more like an in-law. Even if Camille and Isabelle had never really hung out, she could sense that they were on the same level about a lot of things. That is, except for taste in men. She shuddered.

"Well, she's just jealous because her pussy is probably not as pretty as yours," Tessa quipped.

"Huh. Probably so. We'll never know, though."

"Speak for yourself." Camille's head whipped around to face Tessa, who was giving a feigned-innocent smirk.

"You _didn__'__t_," Camille said quietly. Tessa just grinned.

"It wasn't all that bad, though I wouldn't return for repeat business."

"I thought she was straight!"

"She is," Tessa said with another shit-eating grin.

"You're ridiculous."

"But successful."

They laughed together and sound vibrated through Camille's ears. They were sprawled across the enormous blue couch in the middle of Camille's living room, her head resting against Tessa's shoulder. It wasn't a sexually promiscuous position; at least, it probably wasn't to Tessa. But every time she giggled or sighed, Camille felt it down to her bones. The thing that irritated her the most was that hanging out with Tessa was so fucking _easy_…except for that little hang up: she was constantly holding herself back from doing or saying something overly sexual or romantic and alienating Tessa for good. It was true, Tessa most likely had a thing for her, but that was the great thing about Tessa: she was never awkward, and she didn't have an air that made things uncomfortable. She could have confessed an undying love for Camille, and be turned down, and would remain completely laid back and never weird. It was maddening.

Meanwhile, Camille's thoughts were racing, trying to decide whether or not to break the comfortable silence that followed their conversation in order to ask Tessa a seemingly important—at least, to Camille—question that she'd been fumbling with for some now. Google just didn't really cut it for this one. She wanted to hear firsthand.

"Hey Tess?" she intoned softly. She could hear the smile on Tessa's face when she answered, and for some reason it made her more at ease.

"Yeah Cam?"

"What does…I mean…when you say that you're…your sexuality. What does it mean?"

"You mean pansexual?" Tessa asked, and Camille took comfort in the fact that she didn't sound upset to be called out on it. In fact, she sounded optimistically intrigued.

"Yeah. I mean, I know gay and straight and bi and those kinds of things. They're pretty self-explanatory. But what does that mean?" She held her breath for a moment, wondering what the hell she'd gotten herself into.

"Well, I'll answer that for you gladly. However, I have one question for you first," she countered. Her voice was soft, tentative. Camille waited. "Why do you want to know?"

Busted. It was a simple question, but Camille could hear it in her voice. She knows Camille is asking on her own behalf. And what's more…there was a tiny flicker of hope in the undertone of the question. Camille sighed deeply, gathering what she hoped were the right words to express herself.

"Well…because…" she paused again. She thought about sitting up, looking into Tessa's eyes, but the thought immediately made her queasy. She was _not_ in love with Tessa Gray, she told herself. However, her mind seemed to have the notion that anything Tessa would say next would affect her profoundly. Her views on life and love, mainly. "Because I just…would like to know how it affects how you love. I mean, I kind of understand it, I think. It means you are attracted to anything and everything, right?"

Again, she felt that vibration of Tessa's soft chuckle. "Not exactly," she said. She paused for a long moment. "But I still want to know why it interests you."

Camille contemplated again, trying to find the right words. "Okay. Say you are attracted to someone. A guy, for example. But you are also attracted to another guy, and perhaps a girl. You aren't dating any one of them, officially. One day, you decide you want to date the girl. You've fallen in love with her, so to speak. Does that mean you are completely exclusive, or is there a chance you'd still go after either one of the guys because you're still attracted to them?"

Tessa was silent. Camille's breath hitched, afraid she'd now offended her friend. However, the unending power of Tessa to be utterly unfazed by things wielded its head yet again. "Cam, you know Magnus is bisexual, right?" she asked.

Camille was taken off guard by the statement. "Of course I know that."

"And do you think that means he has endless threesomes, because he's attracted to both sexes?"

"No, of course not. Being bi doesn't mean you sleep with guys and girls at once all the time. It just means you like both, and you'd date both." This was starting to turn into an elementary conversation.

"And you know he's in love with Alec, right? Who happens to be a guy?" Tessa went on.

"I've actually never seen anyone else so disgustingly enamored with someone in my life," Camille replied, though she smiled fondly despite herself.

"Do you think he'd leave Alec just because some incredibly hot girl expressed interest?"

Okay. Camille was starting to get it. "No," she said. "I guess I kind of see what you mean."

"I don't _really_ think you do, but that's okay," Tessa said. "What I'm getting from this is you're wondering about possibly dating me, and you're worried that I might suddenly drop your ass for a more masculine one or perhaps a cuter girly one, and leave you all alone and confused?"

Ultimately busted. This time, Camille sat up and looked at her friend. She expected to see a smug expression, knowing she'd hit the nail on the head, but instead Tessa's face was as steady and calm as ever.

"You don't have to say anything. It's okay. I'm just relieved to know I was right, and that you're not just thinking I'm some slut because I decided to tell you I was pansexual. You've been decidedly weird lately, Cam. You do a good job of hiding it, but I guess it's my curse to notice shit like that. I'm sorry if I'm bringing up shit you don't want to talk about, but I just want you to know I'm still your friend and if you ever…feel the need to give it a try, I'm all for it. We don't have to, though, in case you're still on the fence about it."

Camille just sat in silence, staring at the hem of her sleep shorts and kind of refusing to look at Tessa. She would never understand how someone could be so easy and comfortable with _everything_. Anyone else would now be awkward and weird—aka, Camille—but Tessa just spoke eloquently and laid it all out there, without expecting any kind of answer whatsoever.

"So, we going back to the club tonight? Or do you need a break?" Tessa asked. Camille sighed.

"I do need to go over some more of the code forms and stuff. We can hang after I get that shit in order. Deal?"

"Deal."

And just like that, they were back to being nonchalant friends. In the back of Camille's mind, she teetered on the edge of actually going for it, since now she knew Tessa knew and was okay with it, but in another, more sinister section of her brain, she was already chastising herself. What did this mean about her? Was she still straight? Was she a lesbian now? Or was she bi? Or, she thought, could she be pansexual like Tessa? She doubted it. She still didn't really know what it was, so how could that be what _she_ was? She tried to imagine being intimate with Tessa. It brought up nice images, and she conceded that it turned her on to imagine Tessa touching her that way. So, she thought, this isn't just some friend crush kind of thing. It's true, Tessa would be a _much_ easier relationship than all those sorry privileged assholes she'd been through, but Camille was both comforted and panicked by the fact that Tessa seemed like something more than a break from men. For the time being, she would go about her life as usual. Then maybe, when she grew some balls—so to speak—she'd approach her friend again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know it's short, but it was necessary. Remember, this one takes place at the same time as the last chapter, and the next chapter will jump forward again (about a month or so). Please tell me what you think! As always, I value you guys' opinion more than you know. :)<strong>


	7. Praying for the Now

**This chapter ended up being quite a bit longer than intended (woot). (Even though I usually intend these chapters to be short anyway, and they do remain quite a bit shorter than the normal MLG chapters and such). Anyways, this is a tad depressing, but I hope you like it and it gives you more insight into Will's psyche. He's kind of a split personality with other people vs. with Jem. But we already knew that, so I'll shut up and let you read :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter song: Beautiful by Goldfrapp<strong>

Will smiled to himself. He really couldn't help it, watching Jem have so much fun. Every so often, Isabelle would twirl him and then he would try to one-up her by grabbing and dipping her and they'd both giggle and he just looked so goddamn happy. Will was glad, since he hadn't been entirely sure Jem's optimism would survive their move to New York.

"He looks good, Will," said Camille, leaning in to be heard over the music blaring through Cherry Bomb. They were seated in a corner booth, watching Jem and Isabelle at the edge of the dance floor. Camille smiled at him, nudging his arm. "I'm glad you guys came back."

Will took a sip of his drink. "I just wish it wasn't for such a fucked up reason. And quit lying. Compared to usual, he looks like shit."

"Well, don't sugarcoat it," she retorted. Will just let out a huff of a breath. He couldn't help it; it was the truth. Jem's health hadn't improved any in the two weeks they'd been here. Sure, the doctors told them to give it time, let his stress level go down as he gets used to being back in his old routine, blah blah. Will just wanted to see some more weight on him, see his cheeks flush healthy again. Camille must have read his face. "He'll get there," she said, rubbing her hand on Will's forearm in a rare welcomed moment of compassion. "Just—"

"Give it time?" he finished for her, rolling his eyes. "You know, that's the funny thing about loving someone who's dying. You start to question the philosophy and significance of things like time, and happiness, and growth. When it feels like you're just barely holding to the end of the rope, just barely grasping the next few hours or even days, you forget that you're supposed to be moving forward, somehow. All my brain can process is hanging on to _this_ moment, whatever it may be. Because the next one isn't fucking promised to me. Or to him."

Camille removed her hand, looking hurt but also concerned. Will usually took his frustrations out on other people, so that look on her face wasn't new. Maybe he shouldn't do that, but what else was he supposed to do? Some therapeutic talking to himself in the mirror or something? That was for weird Buddha-type assholes. No. He would embrace the now. Give him a big heaping plate of right-the-fuck-now, hold the bullshit. There wasn't time for bullshit.

He schooled his scowl in time for Jem to plop down into the booth beside him, placing a playful kiss on his cheek. However, Jem could also always be counted upon to notice Will's moods implicitly.

"What's wrong? Aren't you having fun?" he asked.

"Sure. Heaps," Will said sarcastically, but he couldn't help but smile at the look on Jem's face. He looked exhausted, but in a good way, for once. It still hit Will hard to see the places where his cheeks were sunken in, but the light in his eyes was hard to ignore. Maybe he really was improving. "Where'd your date go?"

Jem looked confused for a second, but eventually realized Will meant Isabelle. "Oh, I think she spotted Jace by the door. I told her to come join us when she found him." He took a sip of the glass of ice water Will had gotten for him.

Will rolled his eyes again. "Oh joy. More Lightwoods. You sure she didn't bring Alexander with her too? We could have a family reunion," he said, turning up his lip. Really, he thought the oldest brother was kind of okay. He seemed…the least high maintenance. Jace Lightwood, on the other hand, grated on Will's nerves almost as much as Magnus did when he was around. He wasn't going to admit it, but he knew it was because they all had such domineering personalities, which tended to clash when thrown in the ring together.

"Oh, come on Will. Can you un-knot your panties for like, two seconds and have fun?" Jem asked. Camille just laughed.

"I knew I missed him the most," she quipped. Will shot her a glare.

Just then, the subjects of the conversation graced them with their presence. Jace had some redhead on his arm that looked positively way too nice and way too…not-Playboy-Bunny for him. She was introduced as "Clary". With a name like that, Will just automatically assumed she was from Hoboken. Apparently, she was an artist of some sort. They slid into the booth and everyone started discussing whatever it is that pretentious people discuss.

"You ready to go?" Jem said softly into his ear.

"Nah. Not if you're still having a good time," he replied. Truth was, he'd been wanting to run away screaming for the past hour. He enjoyed talking to and hanging out with Camille, but the rest of them were a little too much. Will wasn't anti-social, but he didn't prefer hanging out with people he was only _supposed_ to like. Plus, he'd see enough of Isabelle tomorrow and the next day, when they started the first of their 6 Calvin Klein shoots over the next month. His stomach churned just thinking about it. He involuntarily tightened his arm that was around Jem's shoulders.

"Let's go," Jem intoned. He could always sense when Will had had enough. That was the thing about Jem: he could almost read Will's mind, it seemed. During conversation, outings, sex. Any situation. It was one of the very few things that Will sometimes noticed he took for granted. It was just so convenient to have that unspoken connection, especially in times like this. When Jem uttered those two words, he didn't have any inclination to argue.

They said their goodbyes, bowing out and making the excuse that Jem was tired, that Isabelle wore him out, etc. Will simply gave a half-hearted wave to the table as a whole, while Jem hugged and kissed the cheeks of Camille and Isabelle, shook Jace's hand, and gave a polite goodbye and sweet smile to Clary. Will would never understand his boyfriend's unfailing kindness, especially when the entire world seemed to be closing in on the two of them, at least in Will's mind. He really hated that he spent every waking moment in a constant state of suspension, like he'd told Camille: never actually moving forward, just busy appreciating the exact moment in which he was living.

**Song for this section: A Sorta Fairytale by Tori Amos**

When they got back to their new condo—a modest double sized studio in the middle west—he lifted Jem up into his arms as they exited the elevator. He reveled in that surprised gasp and laugh that erupted from Jem's chest, and ignored his protests to be put down. He carried him over to the bed next to the window, through the maze of as-yet-not-unpacked boxes littered about the space, and set him down gently. He began placing feathery kisses along his hairline, and he heard Jem sigh softly. A hand came up to run through Will's hair and the touch was so soft he let his eyes slip closed to revel in it.

He let his hand trail up the side of Jem's torso, his heart clenching as it always did when he felt the first couple of ribs against his fingertips. He refused to be sullen, though, for all the reasons he'd been telling Camille. He focused on the fact that Jem was happy, and that was all that mattered. He lifted his head from where he'd been dropping kisses next to Jem's earlobe, and looked into his boyfriend's sparkling eyes.

"Are you tired?" he asked softly.

Jem slowly let a smile creep across his face. It made him look so breathtaking in the ambient light from the New York skyline coming through the bare window.

"I'm never too tired for you," Jem answered. He reached down and lifted Will's shirt over his head, throwing it on the floor on the side of the bed. Jem traced his hands up Will's chest, placing them on his shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss. However, Will also had the ability to read Jem. He'd been pretty active all night, dancing most of the time they were there. He really was exhausted, and it showed.

"Nice try," Will said with a small chuckle, trying to hide his pessimism.

"I'm _fine_, William," Jem scolded.

"I know you are," he answered, trying to appease him. He kissed Jem deeply again, savoring his taste. "And I'm not going to lie…I _need_ to love you right now," he whispered desperately, smoothing Jem's cloudy hair away from his forehead.

"So love me, William," Jem replied. He made to reach for the box of condoms on the floor beside the bed, but Will stopped him.

"I plan to. But you're not going to do anything but lay there." At Jem's obvious look of protest, he added, "Just relax. Let me." He reached down next to the bed and grabbed the bottle of lube that lay discarded next to the condoms from two nights before. He heard Jem let out an exasperated sigh at being told to just lay back. He knew Jem was tired, and he probably should have just let him sleep and not riled him up with kisses and touches, but Will was in one of those desperate states of mind in which he felt like Jem would be ripped from his fingertips at any second. He chalked it up to all the talk he was spouting earlier. It had put him in that mood again, the one where he had to soak up every bit of Jem at every chance.

Once he'd rid Jem of his jeans and underwear, he coated two of his fingers on one hand, then dispensed a small amount into the palm of his other hand. After setting the bottle back on the floor, he placed his lips over Jem's again as he palmed Jem's erection gently, spreading the liquid over him and working his hand up and down in slow strokes. He watched as Jem's tongue snaked out to wet his bottom lip, his eyes still riveted on Will hovering over him. His breathing started picking up slightly. Will waited until he felt his lover's body relax into the softness of the bed finally, giving up the protest of not being able to do anything but enjoy Will's ministrations.

Jem took the hint and bent his right knee, placing his foot flat on the bed and opening up access. Will used the two slick fingers of his free hand, resting his weight on his elbow, to rub over Jem's entrance lightly, spreading the slickness over him before tentatively pushing the pad of one finger inside. He felt more than heard Jem gasp in anticipation, and took it as his cue to sink inside further. He continued to pump his other hand up and down, distracting Jem from the burn of both fingers going in at the same time. It never took Jem very long to adjust, though, so Will spurred on with every pant and sigh from his lover. Their eyes stayed locked.

Will worked both hands over and inside his lover, pulling out those soft moans he lived for. Jem was the most beautiful thing in bed; it was like he radiated his pleasure. He didn't need to be loud or say any actual words for Will to know what he liked and when he was nearing the edge. He circled his fingers around inside Jem, searching for that spot that would accelerate the ride. He watched the furrow between Jem's eyes get a little deeper with every thrust of his fingers and every pump of his other hand. He worked them in tandem, and each time he got to the top of Jem's straining erection he would twist his hand and crook his fingers inside at the same time, causing Jem's back to arch slightly. His mouth had fallen open, his moans getting a little deeper but mostly not much sound coming out. Maybe a pleasured breath here and there. And still, their eyes stayed locked.

That was the most erotic part; not the fact that a part of Will was inside him, not that his hand was encircling Jem's cock, or even that Jem was going to come from his efforts. It was the look in Jem's eyes when Will pleasured him in any way that always killed him. It had the potential to be awkward, staring into each other's eyes the entire time, but it never had been. It was just something they did; perhaps it was to assure themselves that it wasn't a dream.

Finally, Will found the spot inside that he was looking for, and Jem gasped. He leaned up and bit at Will's lower lip, their eyes still riveted on each other. He laid back into the pillows, his eyes pleading with Will not to stop, and Will didn't. He rubbed at the spot relentlessly, also still moving his other hand up and down at the speed he knew Jem liked; not too fast, but firm and with purpose.

Again, he felt rather than saw Jem start to quiver, even though their eyes were still on each other. He reveled in the look of pure desperation in Jem's eyes. He'd forgotten about the fact that Will hadn't let him actually take part in their lovemaking this time. Will couldn't find a trace of the dying man anywhere in Jem's eyes. It was this moment, right before he gave in to the wash of pleasure, that Jem was a glowing fire of _living_. One more, slightly deeper thrust of his fingers and one more twist of his other hand and Jem whispered, "_Will_," and came undone, his eyes finally slipping shut at the onslaught of the orgasm.

Later, when Jem had fallen into a sated and exhausted sleep, Will laid awake, running his fingers through silvery hair and praying to a god he didn't believe in that he'd have another night like this one when the sun set the next day. He prayed hard that he would have many, many more nights like this one. And he knew when the day came that his prayers ran out, he'd have to find something to live for. But for moment, he prayed for the _now._

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you enjoyed that. We all just need to give Will a hug, but I doubt he'd be very receptive, so we'll keep on admiring from afar, yes? Be sure to tell me what you think. <strong>

**There are only three chapters left of this one, then it's on to All's Fair in Love and Glamour! Are we excited? I know I am! Love you guys. **


	8. Inviting Clarity

**PLEASE READ: Okay guys, I know this is late (and it's also short, double whammy of fail), but I hope you like it. This one was very hard for me to write. I think, because I'm a lesbian (I'm sorry if this is news to you, lol) I feel more removed when I write about two men having sex. I can write it without feeling odd or having trouble with the prose or anything like that. However, writing female love/sex scenes is incredibly scary to me, simply because it seems like I'm writing about my own sex life, or something I would want to happen, or whatever, if that makes sense. It seems extremely close to home.**

**The point is, this chapter was originally going to go a lot further with our two girls. However, when I got to writing it, it made me so uncomfortable I could hardly stand it, so it ended up being a heck of a lot different from my original mental draft. I hope you do enjoy it, and I know most of you care more about Will and Jem anyway (which, you'll get a reward of them for dealing with this chapter haha), so I hope it doesn't make any of you frustrated/wanting more than I can give. I love you all!**

**First half is beta'd by valiantmongoose, but second half is unbeta'd. Bear with me :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Song: Fever by Lady Gaga (Okay, this is a little complicated: Imagine Adam singing it, but it's <em>her<em> original version-the toned down one-that appears on Magnus' album. This is Camille, playing Magnus' album in Cherry Bomb 'cause she likes to support him to the max like that)**

Camille couldn't help it. The biggest grin spread across her face, despite the fact that she _never_ got up and danced at Cherry Bomb—not even when Magnus was here. She always preferred to observe on the periphery, while he loved to be center of attention. Tessa had dragged her out on the floor, though, when the DJ started up one of the peppier songs on Magnus' album. Camille had given it to him and asked him to work in some of it, and when one of her favorite songs started, she didn't even protest when Tessa hauled her out of the corner booth and into the middle of the floor.

They started dancing around each other, singing the words at the top of their lungs like a couple of teenage fangirls. They started out just holding hands, Camille twirling Tessa around every now and then. She couldn't keep the smile off her face, and she didn't really notice at first the butterflies that flew up when Tessa moved closer and slid a hand around her waist. She was too into the feeling of dancing around like an idiot in the middle of the throng of bodies, looking around and seeing other people jam out to her best friend's voice being blasted over the speakers, his clear falsetto drowning out the bass.

Sooner or later, though, Camille started to feel the heat of Tessa's body pressed against her. They were moving to the music, not overly sexually, but close enough to warrant being called more than friendly dancing. Camille wasn't the least bit put off by it, either, to her surprise. Sure, she'd admitted to herself a while ago that she had feelings for Tessa, and she'd kind of come to terms with that, but she was still up in the air about actually touching another woman like that. She'd tried to imagine whether or not she was actually bisexual, but she always came back to Tessa. No other woman did it but Tessa. Was that even possible? That she remained straight but just happened to fall for her best friend? Camille didn't know. But she did enjoy the feel of Tessa's hand on the small of her back, and her slightly shorter frame pressed against her own. Tessa rested her forehead on Camille's shoulder for a second, laughing loudly, both of them still grinning like idiots. They hadn't even had that much to drink. That was another thing that stuck with Camille: sure, straight girls made out with girls sometimes when they were drunk, but every time she thought about kissing Tessa, she was stone cold sober.

The song drew to a close, and applause erupted from the crowd on the dance floor. Camille felt her heart skip momentarily for the love and adoration for her best friend. She really was incredibly proud of him, and she kept texting him and telling him to hurry the fuck up and get home so she could gush with him about how amazingly his tour was going. She'd seen it once, and thought it was the most incredible thing she'd ever seen, but he'd had to catch a plane mere hours after it finished so they didn't get to talk. Really, she didn't mind too much, since he'd inevitably ask her how her life was going and what would she tell him? She liked girls (correction…_girl_) now? He'd sure as hell get a kick out of that. She pushed it out of her mind.

The night wore on as it always did at Cherry Bomb, with celebrities and peasants alike roaming the room and laughing with each other, glasses clinking and skirts riding up. Camille and Tessa sipped their drinks in the corner, laughing and talking about anything and everything except what was really on Camille's mind. That was the thing with Tessa: she was so nonchalant about everything, and Camille really did feel at ease, even though deep down she really wanted to take that dance further. She knew Tessa knew that, too.

"You want to go?" she asked Tessa when it was nearly four and the club was getting less and less populated.

Tessa gave her a knowing look. "Sure, hon." She slid out of the booth and offered Camille her hand, helping her up.

The car ride back to Camille's penthouse was quiet, but not tense. Every now and then she would look over at Tessa in the passenger seat and think about what her lips might feel like, and let herself believe that she might know before the night was over. Among other things.

**Song for this section: She Brings Me Love by Bad Company**

When they walked in, Camille immediately went to sit on the couch, that being her most safe haven. She felt like if she could just be in a familiar position in a familiar spot, then maybe she could convince herself she wasn't nervous at all. But Tessa grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Cam?"

"Yeah?"

"You can stop semi-avoiding me, you know. I'm not going to jump you or anything," she said softly. Camille immediately felt guilty for some reason.

"It's not that. I just…Well…I'm experienced as anyone. Just not with this. This whole…"

"Girl…" Tessa offered with a small smile.

"…thing. Right." Camille looked down at Tessa's hand on her arm, which didn't move, despite the scrutiny.

"We don't have to actually do anything…ever. If you don't want to. I know we have feelings for each other, but that doesn't mean we have to automatically hop into bed," Tessa said, finally letting go and sliding her hand down to intertwine with Camille's, leading them over to the couch. They sat facing each other, Camille's legs pulled up underneath her.

"That's a new concept for me," she said. Tessa laughed. Camille didn't know why, but it was that laugh that did it. Solidified things. It's funny how little sounds or gestures like that can invite clarity to a situation otherwise colored with the densest cloudiness.

Camille leaned in slowly, but she was sure Tessa knew exactly what she was going for. Their lips brushed softly at first, but after taking a quick inhale to gather her strength again, Camille leaned more into the kiss, pressing her lips firmly against Tessa's, listening to the soft sigh the other girl emitted.

When she pulled back, Tessa was smiling softly, and she ran her tongue over her bottom lip. It wasn't seductive, or erotic, but damn was it sexy. Sexy in that delicately womanly way, like the curve of her neck or the skin of her shoulder when exposed by a tank top strap slipping down. When Tessa moved back in, Camille's hand didn't hesitate to brush her soft brown hair back off her shoulders, running her fingers through it and reveling in the feel. It was quite different from being with a man. Somehow, when she'd imagined touching a woman, she had this irking sense that it would feel like she was only touching herself, if that made sense. She figured it would feel odd, having her hands on someone soft and pliable instead of big, burly, and manly. However, the softness of Tessa's waves and the smoothness of the skin of her thigh—which was where Camille's other hand was resting—was something she didn't expect. It felt soothing and exciting at the same time.

Through the kiss, Camille could feel Tessa leaning into the touch her hand on the side of her head. This was another one of those tiny gestures that sparked something: Camille was spurred on by the notion that something she was doing was pleasurable to Tessa, no matter how small. She pulled a little on Tessa's thigh and began leaning back. Of course, being Tessa, she knew exactly what Camille wanted. Their lips still moving fluidly against each other, Tessa pressed Camille into the couch, sliding on top of her. The feel of such a smaller body on top of her was also new to Camille, but she'd expected that, too, to be odd-feeling; it wasn't. It felt right, like they fit together the way they should. Her hands found their way up under Tessa's top, lightly stroking against the skin of her hips. She ran her thumb absently across the small dip right on the front of Tessa's hip, and the other girl let out a small whimper, causing Camille to jump a little. Tessa laughed softly against her mouth.

"Sorry. Didn't think you'd find my spot that easily," she said, her breath ghosting over Camille's lips and causing her to have to hold back a shiver. "Cam, are you okay with this?" she asked.

"Does it look like I'm not okay?" Camille asked, a little baffled.

"No, but that doesn't mean you're completely at ease here. This is different from being with a man, you know. It doesn't fit into your normal, man-woman missionary position mentality, so it's okay if you're a little...lost sometimes."

"Am I not doing something right?" she asked, all of a sudden self-conscious.

"No, no, no!" Tessa reassured her. "You're actually…quite good at this. You're thinking of things that you like done to _you_, aren't you?" Camille nodded. "That's always a good place to start. I just…I guess I just want you to know that it doesn't have to get any heavier than this. I meant what I said earlier, about not hopping into bed." As she talked, she reached up and brushed Camille's hair out of her face, gently running her nails over her Camille's scalp. It was maddeningly soothing.

"Okay," Camille whispered. "Then this is fine. Just…don't stop kissing me."

"Of course not," Tessa said with a smile. She leaned back down, placing her lips against Camille's again, keeping her fingers in her blonde hair. They continued like this, no really sexual touching besides random fingers under hems of tops, or an ankle wrapping around a calf, and lots of fingers in hair and on necks and shoulders.

The next morning, they awoke on the couch where they'd consciously fallen asleep facing each other. Not for the first time, Camille was praising her huge blue couch that was nearly the size of a twin bed. Their legs were entwined, and Tessa was snoring softly. It was, by far, the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, the sun catching the little bump in the bridge of her nose and the freckles underneath her light sheen of powder from the night before. Camille wasn't sure if this meant they were dating or not, or if they were just experimenting, or even if Tessa was doing anything more than a favor to her, letting Camille discover different facets of her own sexuality. She was, however, sure that she wasn't averse to seeing where else this was going to go. She might be afraid of letting herself feel the way she wanted to feel about Tessa, but that didn't mean she was going to let that fear piss away her chances of having a new kind of happiness she had never even considered before.

* * *

><p><strong>So, hate me? Love me? Just want your boysex back? Lol you'll get it next chapter. And let me tell you, Jem throws a curveball in the next chapter that I think you'll rather like. There are two more chapters of this to go. Tell me what you thought of this chapter, guys? It's kind of the scariest thing I've ever posted, which seems funny because it's just kissing. *shrug* <strong>

**Also, let's all have a collective squeal of delight because All's Fair in Love and Glamour will start posting next week! The first two chapters are done, and I cannot wait to see what you guys think! I know you all want your Malec back, and I aim to please :)**


	9. The Skin on Me is Burning

**Haalloooo ladies and gents! Here's the curveball from Jem that I promised. Hopefully, this will help you guys understand more about Jem. He's not just a weak little princess who needs to be coddled by Will. He's a strong individual, and, well...you'll see the rest. I hope this makes up for the last chapter being so short :)**

**Beta'd by valiantmongoose, the one and only.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Song: Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People<strong>

Will was in a bad mood, definitely. Who could blame him? One of the things he loved most about LA was being able to speed down the highway in his beloved vintage Aston Martin with his hair blowing in the wind. This was a stark contrast to their current situation, which was sitting in a cab in standstill traffic on 42nd street. Sure, they'd lived this for four years before they retreated to the West Coast, but that didn't mean they missed it like an old friend; in fact, Will's number one praise of California was that it seemed the cars didn't even have horns. California was a place where you could be in a hurry but not be rushed, but you could also be going absolutely nowhere and have all day to get there, and no one cared.

New York was a veritable ball of suck, in Will's opinion, but he wasn't going to tell Jem that, since it would just make him tell Will that they should move back to LA, which was where they both wanted to be anyway. Besides, hadn't it been Will's idea to come back here in the first place? No, he'd grin and bear it because, whether it was a miracle or not, he had noticed Jem was getting better. The color was back in his cheeks, and his face wasn't so sunken in. He was putting on weight and he even felt like walking for almost 3 hours in Central Park last night.

Will would take any amount of sucky Manhattan traffic just to have more days like that.

He looked over to the passenger side and smiled at Jem, who was looking out at the lights of the city. Their hands rested on Will's thigh, clasped tightly. The radio was playing that god-awful outplayed song about all the other kids or something like that. But Will tried to be happy about Jem's health and not dwell on how much he wished everything was different. He hated admitting this to himself, but he wished all the time that Jem had been as strong when he was 17 as he is now at 25.

"_Mr. Herondale?"_

_ Will turned, coffee cup still in hand, to find the over-annoying face of the doctor that had admitted Jem to the hospital a few hours ago. It had frightened Will extremely at the time, when they'd been walking through the shop thoroughfare and Jem just collapsed, unconscious. He could still hear his voice say "Will?" right before he fell, Will only catching him at the very last minute before he hit the ground. He'd tried to stay calm, but he couldn't figure out what was wrong. Jem had complained of stomach pains earlier in the day, but he'd said they'd subsided. _

_ The doctor cleared his voice again. Will shook away the memory and took a sip of his room temperature coffee._

_ "What?" he asked. "Did you figure out what's wrong with him?"_

_ The doctor took a deep breath. "The blackout was caused by an infection in the outer lining of his stomach. A rather minor thing, which wouldn't cause such damage normally—"_

_ "So why did he react so badly?" Will asked, his voice heated with irritation. Just get to the fucking point. _

_ "Mr. Herondale, I can only release this information to family," the doctor said pointedly. Will took a deep breath and tried not to scream. _

_ "He…he doesn't have any family. They're dead, okay? I'm all he's got. And don't you dare give me shit just because we're lovers. I'm not in the mood for homophobic assholes tonight," Will said with a menacing look. The doctor only sighed, pausing for a moment before deciding to speak. He looked a little sad._

_ "He fell victim to the infection because his immune system is very weak." He put a hand on Will's shoulder, but Will shook it off instantaneously. "While we were running all the necessary procedures, we found that he tested positive for HIV." _

_ Will kept on looking at the doctor, expecting him to go on. Tell him that it's treatable, it's not the end of the world, all that. But the asshole said nothing. _

_ "So what do I do now?" Will asked, all the fight in his voice gone. The doctor put a hand back on his shoulder, and this time Will didn't even feel it. The man's eyes were kind, sympathetic, but Will didn't even notice. He could feel his world imploding around him. _

_ "You live on. You help him fight, and you cherish every day," the doctor told him. _

Will looked at Jem's profile, outlined by the soft glow of the neon outside the cab window. He did cherish every day. Ever since he found out that the next one wasn't promised.

They passed one of the blues clubs on the corner, and Jem sighed. "It's a shame we weren't here a month ago. We could have seen Magnus' show."

Will lost his happy demeanor then. "Right. I'm _so_ sorry we missed seeing his smiling face," he said with a sneer.

"Could you be happy for him, just once? I mean, _shit_, it's not like he doesn't deserve it," said Jem.

"I didn't say he didn't. I'm just not interested. He's an arrogant prick sometimes."

"You and he have a lot in common," Jem retorted.

"I really don't understand what you see in him. I mean, he's bloody annoying as hell. He's high and mighty with all his millions and his pretty things and his clothes that attract satellite attention. And I've never seen someone less worthy of calling himself a former Englishman," Will spat.

"Maybe he and I have a lot in common as well," Jem said quietly. "Maybe I understand his need to drown himself in that which he deems comforting."

As always, Jem's reference to his past silenced Will. Sure, Magnus had his mother taken from him, but that didn't mean he and Jem had any common ground besides. Will huffed and remained stoic, and Jem just rolled his eyes.

When they arrived back at their modest loft, Will held the door open for Jem as he carried their day's purchases inside. They'd been out to boutiques all day, looking for a gift for Camille's birthday next week. Will conceded they should probably just get her a date with whatever millionaire they could persuade, as that's what she enjoyed in life anyway, but Jem had just smacked him on the shoulder. Besides, he'd said, she didn't seem all that interested in men anymore, anyway. Will had scoffed at that. The thought disgusted him. At least when Camille was out fucking everything with a fat pocketbook, they had common ground to gossip about. Where else was Will going to find out how big every Donald Trump wannabe's dick was?

Jem carefully set the bags down in the corner. They'd ended up buying more clothes for Will than things for Camille, which was funny, since Will usually took home stuff from shoots all the time. Both of them, in a routine they'd mastered over the years, removed their shoes, shirts, socks, and pants before going over to the bed, both collapsing into the mattress. The light from the city outside lit the room with a soft nighttime glow.

**Song for this section: Broken Wings by Alter Bridge**

After a moment, Jem rolled over and straddled Will's hips, leaning over to kiss him deeply.

"You're telling me after all that, you want to have a go with me?" Will asked with a chuckle.

"What's wrong with that?"

"I figured you'd be exhausted. Pass out as soon as your head hit the pillow," said Will calmly, brushing back Jem's hair.

"Clearly, you're mistaken," was all Jem supplied before he planted one on Will again, moving over to nip and bite at his neck. Will laid his hands over Jem's back, running them up and down gently, giving in, because who was he to deny his lover? He just wanted to make sure Jem was up to this.

"Are you sure? We walked a lot today," he said quietly.

"William?" Jem intoned from his place near Will's ear.

"Yes?"

"Kindly shut up, please?"

"Okay."

Jem went back to biting and sucking hard on his neck. He immediately started grinding his hips down into Will's, pulling a soft whine from him. Will continued to move his hands softly up and down Jem's back, still a little wary of him overexerting himself. With one quick movement, he rolled them both over, settling down over Jem and placing a hand behind his head. Jem scoffed, but leaned up to capture his mouth. Will moaned when Jem slipped his tongue inside, rolling it around his own, occasionally nipping at his bottom lip. Jem's hips snapped up to rut against Will's, and Will answered with a caress of his hand over Jem's thigh, gently pulling it over his hip. Jem tightened his leg around him, attempting to pull him closer. His hands got rougher, pulling at Will's hair, trying to pull him deeper into the kiss they shared.

Will, by contrast, ran his hand up and down Jem's ribs, very lightly tracing the outlines that hadn't quite gone away yet. He tried to pull back the kiss a little, trying to get Jem to slow down. This produced a frustrated noise from Jem, which Will perceived as Jem being tickled by his hand on his ribs. "Sorry," he intoned softly, going back to kiss Jem again. But Jem had removed his leg from its grip around Will's hips.

"Stop it," he said.

"What?" Will asked, pulling back just a little to look at him but keeping a soft grip on his thigh.

"Stop! Stop touching me!" Jem said, louder and more firmly this time. "Let me go," he retorted, pushing Will off of him and sliding off the bed. Will just sat up and stared, dumbfounded and confused.

"What? What's wrong? Are you okay? What did I do?" He racked his brain, but he couldn't come up with anything. He hadn't held or touched too hard, he was careful, gentle. He couldn't have hurt him, could he? He stared up at Jem, who was now pacing the floorboards at the foot of the bed in naught but his underwear and huffing angrily. At Will's words, he stopped and glared.

"Quit coddling me, damnit! I'm not going to break!" he yelled.

Will, being rutted in his mindset of keeping Jem well and free from harm, was taken aback at the statement and its rough tone. It wasn't one he heard from Jem often. "What do you mean?" was all he could muster.

"I can't stand it sometimes! I fucking hate it!" He broke his gaze and started to pace again. Will got up off the bed, intent on getting him to calm down. He went over to him, but Jem just backed up into the wall in an attempt to keep the distance. Will stopped with about 3 feet remaining between them.

"James, please—"

"You always treat me like I'm a fragile bloody flower!" Jem yelled. "You think I can't tell that you're always holding yourself back? Like you're going to accidentally bend one of my thin pretty petals and I'll wilt and die!" At the last word, Will visibly flinched, which only caused Jem to become angrier. "Damnit, Will! I'm a person. I'm your _lover_! Stop treating me like I'm a piece of glass!"

At this, he closed the distance between them, and got right up into Will's face, looking up slightly to account for the two inches of height difference. At this moment, he seemed ten feet taller than Will. This time, he lowered his voice to a desperate, menacing whisper.

"I don't want to be handled with care," he said through his teeth. "If you love me, then _fuck_ me, damnit." He was breathing hard from his outburst, his teeth clenched, and his eyes were shining with aggravation.

Will didn't know what to say. He'd never heard this kind of sentiment from his boyfriend before, not in the eight years they'd been together. He'd always tried to be careful, tried to be attentive in bed. It turns out, he'd missed a vital signal of Jem's, and he almost wanted to slap himself. Since he couldn't think of anything to say, he acted. He gave Jem exactly what he wanted.

He reached up, grabbing Jem by the shoulders, and shoved him back into the wall. Jem let out a surprised gasp, but his eyes changed, his pupils dilating with lust. Will placed a hand on his chest, pinning him there and giving him a look that said if he moved, he'd regret it. Then, he went over to the bedside table and grabbed a condom. He stalked back over slowly, admiring Jem's body from across the room, coming closer and feeling his fingertips tingle in anticipation. He watched as Jem's eyes became hooded with desire.

Will reached him, and immediately fell to his knees. He placed the condom on the floor beside him, and grabbed Jem's hips, running his mouth over the growing erection on the other side of the cotton of his briefs. He bit down gently a few times, then reached his hand in to claim it like he really wanted to. Jem let out a desperate moan when skin touched skin. Will sank his lips down over Jem's cock, taking almost all of it in one go before slipping back and sucking at the tip. He noticed Jem's knees beginning to shake, but the grip in his hair was firm. The next time he descended, he took him all the way, burying his face in all that was Jem. He took a few seconds to wet his fingers also, and gently worked them between Jem's thighs and around to tease his hole.

"Fuck, Will," Jem ground out through his teeth. It had been so very long since he'd worshipped anyone like this. Sure, he always made love to Jem with everything he had, but Jem was right. He did hold back sometimes, just in case he accidentally went too far or was too rough. This time, he did as he pleased, and it seemed it was all exactly what Jem needed.

He brought Jem to the edge two or three times, but never let him finish, always holding him in a suspended state of need. When he knew Jem could barely stand it anymore, he grabbed the condom and stood, yanking his own briefs off while Jem did the same. Will's mouth devoured Jem's again, and they both moaned into the kiss. Jem was being more vocal than usual, which kept spurring Will on. He ripped open the condom wrapper, rolling it down on himself while still shoving his tongue into Jem's mouth.

As soon as he was finished, he grabbed Jem's thighs and lifted in one quick, nearly effortless motion, hoisting Jem up and shoving him into the wall again, sandwiching him between Will's own heaving chest and the exposed brick. Jem's legs immediately became a vice around him, and it took Will a second before he could properly maneuver. However, once he found his mark, he sank Jem down onto his cock slowly but firmly, and Jem let out the most intoxicating whine of pleasure Will had ever heard from him as he was filled up, gravity bringing Will as deep as he could go. He kept his grip on Jem's thighs, and began to lift him up again, pulling out about halfway before lowering him down again.

Jem's whole body arched into Will, and he threw his head back to moan at the ceiling. His arms were extended above his head, fingers gripping in between the bricks of the wall, grabbing at any purchase they could find. He worked his leg muscles, meeting Will's thrusts as best he could. It wasn't even ten minutes into this, and they were both sweating like they'd run a marathon. Will's legs were beginning to shake, the muscles in his thighs threatening to give way, his knees weakened every time Jem screamed _harder,__Will,__harder!__Fuck!_

He reached up with one hand and pried Jem's arms from their position, throwing them around his own neck and pushing away from the wall. He was sure Jem was expecting to be taken to the bed, but hell, they'd made love in bed a thousand times. If Jem wanted to get fucked, then Will would fuck him on every other surface in this house that he could. It was only about ten feet to their small kitchen table, and when he got there Will unceremoniously dropped Jem to his feet, flipped him around and shoved his face down onto the table top. He reached down and lifted Jem's right leg, placing his bent knee next to his face, and slid back inside as Jem moaned a cry of ecstasy. Will began to thrust a little harder than before, the table moving a little every now and then, but Jem's cries and screams and pleas made him keep up his pace.

He twined his fingers in Jem's hair, pulling him up only sort of gently, so now his chest was pressed to Jem's back. "Are you okay?" he whispered, out of breath. He just wanted to make sure.

"I'd be a lot better if you started moving again," Jem panted as he reached back and pulled Will closer, squeezing his ass in the process. "I promise I'm fine," he said in a serious tone, as serious as he could be in his current state, out of breath, sweating, and biting his lip while Will pulsed inside him.

That was all Will needed. He pushed Jem back down, grabbing his hips and squeezing, yanking him back onto his cock. He'd teased Jem so much before that he could tell this wasn't going to last long. He pulled out again, earning a whimper of protest from Jem. He turned him back around, picked him up and placed him on the table, lying down. Then, Will put his hands behind Jem's knees and shoved his legs wide, lining up and sinking back in as Jem threw his head back and cried out. This time, Will watched as Jem unfolded to near the brink. He waited until their unspoken connection that they'd always had told him Jem was about to fall over the edge. When Jem started gasping in quick, short pants, Will leaned down and devoured his mouth, muffling the scream of pleasure as they both came, shaking and shivering. They didn't really kiss, but rather just let their mouths hover over each other, breathing each other's breath as they panted long and hard through the high.

Will leaned up when he'd regained most of his strength, slipping out slowly and helping Jem back down to the floor. Standing there, out of breath, Jem just looked up at Will for the longest time, and Will was frustrated that he couldn't read his eyes. Was he too rough? Was this a bad idea? He mentally chastised himself for a moment.

Then, Jem threw his arms around Will's neck and kissed him deeply, squeezing the back of his neck. When Jem let go, Will heard a small stifled sob, and leaned back to look at the beaming smile on Jem's face.

"What?" Will asked, allowing himself to smile with relief at the look his boyfriend was giving him.

"I…I fucking love you," Jem said before devouring his mouth again. Will poured himself into the kiss, leading them back to the bed where they collapsed for the second time that night, only this time, there was enough exhaustion to warrant instant sleep. They fell, tangled and sweaty, into bliss on top of the completely made bed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what'd you think? Jem DOES have a feisty side, yeah? Leave me a review and tell me your thoughts, because I always love to hear them. <strong>

**Some people have been asking if Jem, Will, Camille, and Tessa will show up in AFILAG. The answer is a resounding yes! Camille will have her place, as usual (like in MLG), as Magnus' best friend so of course she makes appearances. Tessa, of course, will come attached to Camille most of the time. Will and Jem will be mentioned from time to time, and they will both show up close to the middle of the story in a bigger way, which is where you'll get something you all probably want: Jem tells the entire story about how he got infected with HIV, how he and Will met, how they know Magnus and Camille, etc. So, if you can wait for that, I'm sure it'll be worth it :) Love you guys!**


	10. She's Endless to Me

**So, we've come to the end of this little story. This wasn't meant to have a plot, really (other than Camille and Tessa's discovery). I hope you enjoyed hearing about these other two couples while our boys were on hiatus. It was something to keep you guys going in the glamourverse while Magnus was on tour (so there couldn't be much Malec anyway, haha). Okay, I'll talk more at the end. Enjoy this! :)**

**Beta'd by valiantmongoose. I am not worthy lol. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Song: Personal Jesus by Depeche Mode (What Will and Jem are dancing to)<strong>

Camille had no idea 80s music could be construed in such a…naughty way. But there it was, right there on the dance floor at Cherry Bomb. She'd told the DJ to play a few 80s tunes since she knew Jem loved it, always saying it was because it was so upbeat and happy. However, the DJ had started spinning Personal Jesus, which was actually one of Camille's favorites, and it was like someone had flipped an erotic switch. What made it so odd was Will and Jem hardly ever danced _together_ at the club. Usually, Jem would dance with Isabelle or Camille or even Tessa while Will sat sullenly brooding in the booth. It never bothered either of them; it was just how things were. That is…until tonight.

They were just barely visible every now and then, when the bodies thinned, dancing in the middle of the crowd. Well, if what they were doing could be called _dancing_, rather than some sort of euphemism for standing public sex. They were facing each other, so close that their legs were entwined, Will's slightly longer ones enabling his upper thigh to basically rub constantly into Jem's crotch. Their hips were attached to each other, grinding to the rhythm of the music. One of Will's large hands was clamped around the back of Jem's neck, absent any and all traces of his usual gentleness toward his smaller boyfriend, pressing their foreheads together. Jem's hands were divided with one firmly gripping Will's right hip, the other fisting into the material of Will's shirt, right over his muscled chest, seeming to try to pull him even closer.

"Have I missed something?" asked Isabelle from her place across the booth. "I mean…Will never dances."

"Are you perplexed by Will's dancing, or the dancing itself?" Tessa replied, still staring at the couple.

"I'm pretty sure it's a little of both…" Camille supplied. All three girls' eyes were trained on Will and Jem, staring in awe. The two boys were the longest running couple any of them knew, being together for eight years, and surely they had sex on a regular basis. It wasn't like either of them were prudes. There was no way to be in a relationship with Will Herondale and remain a prude, that was for sure. But the thing was, Will usually tended to handle Jem with a lot more care. He usually fussed over him breaking a sweat, and made sure he was always hydrated and sat down to rest, even if Jem protested that he was fine. It was understandable; Jem was sick, and Will always wanted what was best for him. But now, it seemed, Will had given up some slack. He was being a tad rougher with his boyfriend, and Jem looked like he was enjoying it.

"What happened?" Tessa inquired, referring to the lack of frailty in their movements. It was damn near turning all three of them on.

"My understanding is they've made an…_agreement_," said Camille. The other two looked at her to continue. "James apparently voiced his qualms about the fact that Will usually treats him like a delicate little daisy all the time. Somehow, he unleashed the floodgates and got Will to fuck his brains out all over their fucking apartment, and now they're in a constant state of sexual frustration, which they feel the need to take out on us and the rest of the patrons of this fine establishment."

"Doesn't look like anyone has a problem with it," Isabelle said, her eyes straying back to the couple, who were now finally slowing down as the music came to a close. They made their way back to the booth where the girls sat, sliding in next to Tessa, who was seated near the curve in the middle.

Jem heaved a big sigh, looking a little exhausted. His forehead was sweaty and his cheeks were flushed, but Camille had to admit he'd never looked healthier since she'd known him. Apparently, New York and a good dicking were all that was needed.

"_Someone's_ having a good time," Isabelle intoned, raising her eyebrows and taking a sip of her cosmo. Tessa just bit back a giggle. Camille knew they were in for it from Will if they gave the boys a hard time. It would probably make Jem giddy, though. In the end, she couldn't resist.

"So, William. Any hot plans for the night? Are you actually going to make it _home_ before you fuck, or are you just going to give the cabbie a big tip for what he'll have to endure?" She said sweetly.

Will answered by taking a demure sip of his drink, and waiting until Camille wasn't looking to pick up one of the purple velvet pillows and chuck it at her. The rest of the people at the table just laughed. Jem wrapped his hand around Will's arm and leaned into him a little, effectively grabbing the greater part his boyfriend's attention. Camille looked at Tessa now, as she did every now and then tonight when Will and Jem were being particularly lovey-dovey. The brunette girl had a sort of dreamy, distant look on her face, and Camille knew exactly what that meant. It didn't take a rocket scientist.

"So, Isabelle. Where's your lovely piece of grunge tonight?" Will asked haughtily. She just sneered at him.

"He's playing a gig right now on the lower."

"You mean you don't go to every one of his shows? What a shitty partner you are. I go to every one of James' concerts. Because _I_," he said, still holding his chin high, "am a _faithful_ boyfriend." He punctuated it by taking another sip of his drink and then running a finger lovingly down Jem's face.

Jem had the decency to smile sweetly before saying, "What adorable, sweet, complete rubbish." He chuckled and Will's incredulous look. "You do _not_ come to every concert. You'd have died of boredom and three years ago," he said, still laughing.

"Well I've seen you play every piece in your repertoire at least twice, so that counts as having seen every concert, so there."

"I swear you two get more sickening to watch every day," Camille retorted, only half annoyed. She could hate Will easily enough, but she didn't, and no one with a heart could ever hate Jem. He was too happy all the time.

"No more sickening than thinking about what _she_ goes to bed with every night," Will said disgustedly, motioning to Isabelle, who paid him no mind. Really, the two of them probably got enough of each other during their 10 hours a day in front of the camera. Camille wasn't sure why they tolerated each other after hours. It was surprising that hair wasn't flying everywhere already. "Really, Izz," Will continued, "does he ever shower? And does he own clothes that aren't full of holes and rolled off the line in 1986?" Isabelle just rolled her eyes.

Camille looked at Tessa again. She looked like she was having an okay time, but by now, having spent so much time with her it was ridiculous, Camille could tell when the smile started getting forced. Tessa wasn't much for partying, and Camille knew she did it for her sake. After all, she was at Cherry Bomb every single night, whether for an hour or five, and Tessa usually accompanied her. Will and Jem had started coming out on Thursdays and Fridays since they'd moved back, and Isabelle and her boyfriend Simon were usually there at least once a week. It was turning into a routine, just like hers and Magnus' routine, and she was enjoying it, but she could see how it was wearing on quiet, demure Tessa.

"So where's your brother?" Jem asked Isabelle.

"I'm assuming you mean the one that's usually harassing everything with legs and boobs in here?" Jem nodded and laughed. "As it happens, they're _both_ in LA. Alec's back from the game in Texas, and Magnus' last show is tomorrow at the Nokia in Hollywood. Jace and Clary flew out to see the show. I saw it when he came to Boston. I gotta say, the boy is pretty amazing."

"That's my babe," Camille said. She'd seen the show when Magnus played in Manhattan, and had been blown away. Just a year ago, he was lonely, silent, and afraid. And now? He was living his dream. Her heart swelled despite herself.

"I'm so proud of him. I remember when we first got to New York, and moved in below Camille. We went over there one day because she'd seen us in the hallway and thought Will was hot," Jem laughed. Camille choked on her drink and gave him a murderous glare. He just smiled and continued, "…so she'd told us to come up sometime. The door to her apartment was open, and she was yelling at this incredibly tall, dark, glittery guy. Turns out Magnus had brought the Chairman over and he'd chewed the leg of her couch to a pulp. Magnus was just laughing and Camille just kept on yelling," Jem was laughing over his words by the end. Will was smiling despite himself, and Camille tried to keep glaring. She _was_ pissed that day, damnit. But it was a funny memory, in hindsight.

"Ugh. I'm glad we never ran into him while we were still on the West Coast," Will said.

"Will can't stand Magnus," Camille said with a smirk. "I think it's because Jem thought he was sexy from the moment he saw him."

"I do have a thing for tall, dark, and handsome," Jem supplied, looking up at Will and smiling.

"Dark? That man's flame could be seen from space," Will retorted.

Camille finally decided to take pity on Tessa. "Well, I'm beat. I think the place can stand on its own two feet for the rest of the night," she said. "You guys are welcome to stay and keep the tab going. I'm going home to slip into my Agent Provocateur."

"I think we're headed home, too. I can barely stand anymore, my thighs are burning so bad," Jem replied.

"Well then, I guess you'll be on your back tonight instead of riding, now won't you?" Isabelle said under her breath with a snicker. Jem blushed, but didn't say anything, choosing to wrap his arm around Will's waist as they slid out of the booth and waved goodbye to the girls. "See you guys. I'm gonna go over to Joe's Pub and see if I can catch the end of Simon's gig. Night!" she called as she made to follow Will and Jem out the door.

Tessa looked at Camille with an appreciative smile. "I know you did that because of me. You can stay and party if you want, you know."

"Nah," Camille replied. "I really am tired. My back's killing me."

"Could be those seven inch stilettos," Tessa quirked, gesturing to Camille's brand new Manolos. Camille just rolled her eyes.

"Let's go," she said.

**Song for this section: She by Ed Sheeran**

When the cab pulled up to Camille's building, she hesitated to get out. Tessa had been staying the night with her a couple of times a week now, but usually it was the result of them staying up all night talking, then crashing on the couch together. Nothing ever really happened, other than some kissing and such. But now, Camille found herself wanting to invite Tessa up anyway, even though she assumed Tessa would continue on to her own apartment. Camille knew Tessa would stay if she asked, but she felt awkward bringing it up. It seemed like an invitation for sex. This wouldn't have been a problem for Camille, had Tessa been a middle-aged millionaire with a penis. However, this was different, and she couldn't really get a grip on what she wanted to come out of her mouth.

"Do you want me to stay?" asked Tessa. As usual, reading Camille's mind.

"Yeah," she replied. Tessa smiled, but slid out of the seat while Camille paid the fare and watched the cab drive away before following Tessa into the building.

The ride up to the penthouse was quiet. Somewhere around halfway, Tessa reached over and simply grabbed Camille's hand, like it was nothing. Like they'd done it a million times. Camille was instantly calmed, any doubt in her mind ebbed away against the gentle warmth of Tessa's fingers curling around hers. When the elevator door opened into Camille's living room, Tessa drew her out, pulling at her hand gently, guiding her into the middle of the room. There, she turned and let Camille step into her, her arms sliding around Tessa's neck before their lips met. It started soft, as always, but Camille was less tentative this time. Other times, it seemed like they were still dancing on the lines of friendship, that there was yet another leap to make that Camille was rather still afraid of. She'd admitted to herself that she cared for Tessa in a way she'd never cared for another girl before, but in her mind she was still unsure of what that meant about _herself_.

She found, however, that as Tessa's lips and tongue moved against hers, that it didn't matter what it meant. Maybe it meant nothing at all. She was still the same person she'd always been, except this time she cared for someone who also cared for her, and didn't just want her around as arm candy or a sure-fire booty call. Compared to her other relationships, Camille was getting nothing material out of this, which meant there had to be something more that kept pulling her back. It was Tessa's warm lips, her steady breathing. Perhaps it was also her small hands trailing up and down Camille's spine as they kissed, so much more delicate than any other she'd had on her before. There was something reserved about Tessa, something calm on the surface that seemed to be waiting for release. Not a tiger, ferocious and thirsty, but perhaps a strong, steady wind that couldn't be seen, but could be felt in every touch, every sigh of breath that rolled across Camille's lips. A wind that mowed down any doubt in Camille's mind, that blew away the tension in her arms and throat. A wind that was formidable against that which was built on a faulty foundation, but that would also gently guide her in the right direction if she allowed herself to be led.

Tessa ran her thumb across Camille's cheekbone as she broke the kiss, clasping their fingers together once again. She guided Camille toward the bedroom, pulling her inside and shutting the door, even though there was no way anyone else would disturb them. It seemed to create a cocoon of space, a place where Camille had never been—even though she slept there nightly—that was a world away from anything else.

"You said you were sore. Did you want a massage?" Tessa asked innocently. There was nothing overtly sexual about the way she said it, but the implication was clear that that's where the situation was headed. And Camille was perfectly willing to let things ramble on as they pleased. She nodded and walked over to the bed as Tessa ducked into the bathroom to grab the bottle of rose-scented body lotion Camille kept by her bathtub. Camille removed her tank top, bra, and jeans; she'd been in just her underwear with Tessa before, so she wasn't that worked up about it. She lay down on her stomach across the bed as Tessa returned, also having shucked everything but her black cotton thong.

Tessa climbed up, straddling Camille's thighs lightly. Camille felt her lathered hands slide up her spine, spreading the lotion across the soft expanse of her back. Tessa began to massage, pressing with her thumbs when she passed over anything particularly tense or knotted. She worked up and down the muscles on either side of Camille's spine, up to the tightness just under her neck and shoulders, releasing it slowly. She worked firmly but gently, and Camille relaxed beneath her touch. Once Tessa had rubbed the all the lotion away, she began to place feather light kisses at the tops of Camille's shoulders, her chestnut waves caressing the now over-sensitive skin and making Camille shiver slightly. She closed her eyes and invited the feeling in as Tessa worked her lips down the length of her back, kissing and caressing as she went. When she reached the indentations at Camille's hips, she leaned up and hooked her thumbs into Camille's silk underwear, drawing it down her legs and tossing it to the floor.

Tessa slid off of her perch, settling down on her side next to Camille, keeping her hand on her back. Camille felt it move down and cup the swell of her ass, fingers brushing over the smooth skin. Tessa's hand moved lower, and Camille let one last shiver of anticipation shoot through her as it grazed her inner thigh before delving into the smooth wetness at her center. She felt Tessa glide her fingers up and down against the ache before tentatively penetrating her with two small fingers. Camille let out a breath at the sensation, her tongue darting out to lick her lips. She opened her eyes to see Tessa staring back at her, laying on her side with one hand propping her head up. Camille's head rested on her arms, and she let her eyes slips shut again as Tessa simply worked her fingers in and out slowly, warming her up. Every now and then, she'd let them slip out and slide lower to graze over that one spot that was more sensitive than any other, and every time, Camille would bite down on her bottom lip and work her hips in small, unintentional circles against Tessa's hand. It felt like heaven.

After a few more rounds of this routine, Tessa removed her hand and pressed against Camille's shoulder, beckoning her to turn over. Camille flipped onto her back, and settled her head against the fluffy pillows at the head of the bed. She took a deep breath as she saw Tessa settle herself between her legs. She leaned up, letting her brown locks frame Camille's face as she bent down to kiss her again. The softness of Tessa's skin against hers, the feel of her breasts grazing against her own was surreal. She'd never thought she'd like a feeling that was so opposite of the vast presence of a man hovering above her, but here it was, plain as day. And what's more, it felt _right_, like everything else was just a substitute for what she'd never really allowed herself to want. Camille let out a soft, pleasurable sigh as Tessa's lips left hers, traveling to her neck.

She kissed her way across the expanse of Camille's collarbone, light in some places and firm in others, occasionally blowing a cool breath over the heated skin. Camille was aware that they still hadn't spoken since all this started, which was odd, since she was used to constant dirty talk in bed. However, it didn't seem that anything needed to be said. The moment was enough. Tessa kissed down to her breasts, taking on hardened nipple between her soft lips and tugging slightly, causing Camille's back to arch. After a few moments she moved across to the other side, giving it the same treatment. Camille felt like she was being pampered beyond what she deserved. None of the men she'd been with had ever done so much foreplay with her. It was like eating a piece of cake so slowly you tasted every single morsel and let it sink in before you took the next bite.

As Tessa kissed her way down past her navel, Camille thought she might be apprehensive about her next destination, but she wasn't. Sure, she'd been treated to oral sex by men, but the thought of it being done by someone who not only knew what she was doing, but who had the same equipment, was something different entirely. When Tessa's lips touched her, she felt a warmth spread over her entire body that just felt…right. Her hands found Tessa's soft locks, twining her fingers through them and guiding her only barely, since it seemed Tessa had an internal road map to all of Camille's most sensitive spots. Tessa worshipped her for what seemed like hours, making her back arch and cries of ecstasy to tumble from her lips.

Later, when they lay next to each other curled under Camille's silk sheets, she stroked Tessa's hair away from her face with a gentle gesture. Tessa was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, and she couldn't believe how long it had taken her to notice that. She ran her hand on top of the covers over the curve of her hip, into the dip of her hourglass figure, and up the smooth skin of her arm. She traced the curve of Tessa's back, reveling in the delicate femininity of it. Again, she never thought she'd find this kind of satisfaction being with a woman instead of a man, and she was still up in the air about what it might mean, but for the time being she simply continued to marvel at the beauty next to her. If other people wanted to put a label on it, that was their business. For Camille and Tessa, it was simply what both of them wanted, and she left it at that.

* * *

><p><strong>So it's over... *sad* I hope you enjoyed it. But you know what this means, right? All's Fair in Love and Glamour is starting! I'll post that in an hour or so, so be on the lookout. These couples will appear in that story (and as I said, Jem has a rather large part near the middle), so you'll get more of them. Jem and Will also have rather large parts in the threequel (yes, there's a threequel already being outlined, lol). <strong>

**All's Fair, as I said, will post shortly. It starts the day after this chapter (as Isabelle said, Jace and Clary have flown to LA to see Magnus' last show, and that's where the first chapter starts). I want to thank you all for sticking by me and the glamourverse characters through the hiatus, and I hope you enjoy All's Fair just as much as you enjoyed MLG and this story. Love you all, and be sure to tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
